Alia's Story
by Sun-Moon-Sea
Summary: Dear future demigods, Annabeth Chase is making everyone at Camp Half Blood write their stories to benefit the demigods of the future's life. So, I am Alia Belle Rivers and this is my story. LeoxOc PercyxAnnabeth ConnorxOc FrankxHazel
1. Chapter 1

Note to all of those readers; I'm only doing this because Percy wrote some books (cough-Which everything and everyone in it are totally fictional-cough) and now Annabeth is making other campers write down their stories. Jason, Leo, and Piper are making a book. Hazel, Frank, and Percy are making one. All the seven will join to tell the rest of the story. Meanwhile Theia and I are making one. Hope you like it!

(Disclaimer: All rights to the Percy Jackson story goes to Rick Riordan)

Chapter 1

I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO THINK I WAS MORE OF A FREAK THAN I WAS, but sadly I ran (literally) into Theia. I'm getting way ahead of myself though, let's start off at the beginning. Hi, my name is Alia Bell Rivers. Until about two weeks ago I didn't know but my dad is the one and only Poseidon and my brother is the great Percy Jackson (though not by blood, more like Ichor, the blood of the Olympians), and my mom and sister died 4 years ago when, I was 9. I lived in the streets for a couple years until the owl came.

It wasn't the time that I found out that my dad was Poseidon (and that his rival was Athena). The owl came… wait! let me tell you what the owl looked like: Huge, about a 40 foot wingspan, 10 feet tall, and don't even get me started with the talons. It is a great horned owl (though it doesn't live in barns). Anyways, I was living on the streets for about 3 years, so when the owl came I was 13. I guess Athena really did help me because if she didn't send that owl after me I could have been killed by some other monsters that we'll just call… umm…lets see… oh! Problem children. (props to all the special needs I love every single one of your souls and no offence meant to be thrown 3 From the Author) Anyway, just after the owl came so did the problem children.

But a very special goddess came to my help and gave me gifts every demigod would want… WEAPONS AND ARMOR! And by special goddess I mean the one and only Athena herself. Well, scratch the armor for now. But WEAPONS! Before I take out my sword and chop the computer up from excitement, let me tell you what I got. From my dad I got a blue waved ring , a necklace that is a loaded bow from Artemis, and a something else later on in my life. OMGS sorry you may be wondering why these are weapons, well the ring, if I tap one of the waves it turns into a celestial bronze sword with sapphire on the edge of the blade and wave designs on the hilt. My necklace transforms into a magnificent bow with imperial gold arrows and a beautiful quiver. Oh also the quiver has an infinite amount of arrows, so lucky me! On with the story, I was chased… WAIT! Oh my gods I can't believe i forgot to tell you this. Ok Athena didn't show up in her all godly form, no, she actually showed up as a middle aged woman… with lots of jewelry. She comes up to me and scares the everything out of me. And says "young girl?" I whip around scared as heck because the owl has just started chasing me and also, who sneaks up on a girl like that!

So I say "WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU I WILL HIT YOU WITH MY HAMMER!"..also I had a hammer.

And she says " if you do your future will go badly and someone will get very mad at me" and she looked at the sky when she said that last part for some weird reason. For some reason I also believed her about the whole future thing, so I asked " Who will get mad at you if my future does go bad?"

"Well do you want to know the truth or not" She said.

"Well since your hobbies include sneaking up on lit… young women you can say the truth and I still won't believe you" I said with my great sarcasm.

"Ahhh your father would have been proud" At that point the record scratched in my head " YOU KNOW MY FATHER?! TAKE ME NOW!"

" Your time will come child trust me but I have presents." This should also be time to tell you that I get distracted easily.

"OHHHHHHH" I said because I love presents.

"Well here you go." as she pulls out a small leather pouch like the natives used to make and pulled out two things, the first a small silver ring with sapphire etched into it curved like waves and somehow I knew that just by looking at it I could tell it would fit perfectly on my middle finger. The other thing was that I could mentally feel that the ring was made from the power of the ocean itself. The second present was a necklace. It is made from imperial gold and the little charm is a tiny bow that like I said is ready to be fired. The random lady gave these to me and said,

"You have a very special connection to one of these. Do you feel it? Which one?"

"Am I in some sort of test right now? If I answer wrong will I get banished? I said in a mocking voice. I could tell I made a big mistake because the lady was practically glowing with anger. "Woah" I said. "It was just a joke okay? Who are you anyways you were glowing. Like not a reflection from the sun, cause there is no sun in here, and I felt much power from you. Like a power of rulership."

At that she heaved a big sigh and went on with " I am Athena girl and you need to watch your big fat mouth"

At that I was ready to explode, One because I was really mad, two because with my ADHD this was stretching the limit, and three I really needed to pee. But my anger went away mostly because right after she said that she widened her eyes and slapped her hands over her mouth and looked at me so hard and sympathetically that her message was like going into my head saying over and over 'Oh my gods OH my gods OH MY GODS I JUST YELLED AT A LITTLE GIRL! I was surprised she wasn't doing a little twirly thing, like toddlers do when they have to pee.

At this point I was scared now so when I talked it took three tries to get the words out and when I did my voice was very shaky "I ain't gonna watch my mouth. It's what happens when you live without any family lady. Of course you wouldn't know with the clothes you wear."

"Is that supposed to be an insult young lady?"

" Maybe. Why? I mean you should be used to it by now with your attitude."

"Humph you have a lot of work to do with your manners young lady. Any way hope you enjoy your presents!"

At that I looked down at the ring and the necklace and say "But what am I supposed to DO with them?"

"OH MY GODS how could I be so stupid" She said " Okay so for the ring you touch one of the waves."

"Okay…" I said. So I touched one and a sword morphed into my hands. It felt amazing. It was like my other half. But what amazed me most was the designs on it. It is a celestial bronze sword with Sapphire on the edges with little bits of imperial gold in the sapphire. The hilt is beautiful. It has little waves just like on the ring.

"How do I turn it back Athena?"

"Now just wrap in in a circular motion around your finger and well just do it." She said. I did not wanting to get on her bad side and surprisingly enough it turned back into a ring. "Now try to put it on your pinkie Alia." Athena said.

I did as athena said. And it shrunk into the perfect size for my pinkie.

"Woah, Athena, thank you! But, how do I use my bow?"

"Take the bow off of your necklace child"

I did. It was the most beautiful bow I have ever seen (though I hadn't seen much at the time but boy wait till you get to half-blood the bows they have there it's crazy with the… Right Annabeth says I'm getting off topic).

"Athena!" I exclaimed "If you are Athena then is it possible that Artemis made this bow!?"

"You are smart, child," Athena said "Artemis made the bow while Apollo made the arrows"

"WAIT, I have ARROWS?!" I asked. And at that I felt a quiver appear on my back.

"All you have to do is say 'arrow' and it will appear and disappear."

"COOL! But what happens when I run out of a-r-r-o-w-s?" I spelled not wanting to make my quiver disappear.

"That's the trick," Athena said, her eyes twinkling, "Here I'll let Artemis and Apollo explain, as they have been dying to meet you, but first cover your eyes."

I did as I was told and I could still see the blinding white light in front of me. I opened my eyes and found one of the most-oh what's the word (ANNABETH I NEED YOU) (COMING ALIA) (ok I need a word, or words, to describe Artemis and Apollo) (Hmmm how about fierce but beautiful for Artemis and um how about, flashy and uh poetic for apollo.) (oh good, can i use it?) (of course have fun!)-fierce but beautiful women of all I've seen (including all the other goddesses- though Aphrodite is mostly pretty, but when you're on her bad side… I'm not going to go there.) And a flashy and poetic dude who I do not need to go into, his ego does not need to get any bigger Any way, I was at loss for words. Like it was embarrassing, loss for words.

"Ug."

"Umm."

"HI? You uh are Artemis?" I finally got out accidentally missing Apollo. Which is surprising because I'm pretty sure he was trying to be noticed.

"Yes Alia, and my have you grown to be beautiful." Artemis answered

"Uh er um, are you talking to me Artemis?"

"Are you not the only Alia here?" She asked

"Oh, well I guess I am, but, I have just never been called beautiful by someone as pretty as yourself. Mostly I have just been ignored and ran away from. But I guess that is because I live on the side of the road…"

At my word "pretty" Artemis's face turned disgusted, but when I mentioned me living on the side of the road all three of their faces were guilty and regretful.

"Are you guys okay," I asked "Did i do something wrong? I mean I don't think I did."

"Yes we are fine," Athena answered

"It is just that we know how you came to be here on the streets." Artemis finished.

"Oh," I said my joy gone "Oh right how it happen…" I suddenly broke off not wanting the let the gods see I was crying.

I suddenly felt a pair of arms around me and I looked up to see Apollo smiling sadly.

"It'll be okay soon Alia, I promise." He said.

"I know, but it'll take a while. I just wish I had somewhere I could actually fit in for once." I said turning around to face the gods.

They all smiled and this time Athena came up and handed me a piece of paper. On it, it said

 **Long Island South**

 **Camp Half-Blood**

"Thanks, but what am I supposed to do with it and what is "Camp Half-Blood?"

"Camp Half-Blood is where people like you go and train." Athena answered.

"People like me?" I asked, a little hurt "Like street kids?"

"NO, no, no." Athena said quickly. "Half bloods, you are a half blood. Half human and half Greek god."

A record scratched in my brain. Greek god. Me a half blood things came together. I wasn't allowed to play with water. When I touched water I could command it. "Make a wave!" I would say to the bath water. A wave would drench me. I was never allowed to swim either. When ever I did though the water would always make a whirlpool around me and I would never get wet, ever. And I could breathe underwater

"Athena," I asked excitement growing in me. "Is there a greek god or goddess of water?"

"Yes my child, though I do not enjoy being in his company but, there is one olympian of the water. Poseidon."

"Athena," Apollo said nervously. "Athena I've just seen the child's past, she is no half-blood," He added in a whisper but then assumed his normal voice and asked. "Alia, do you know who your father is?"

"Yes," I answered. "Ben Albert Stine. My mother named me with her surname though, she and dad got divorced when I was three. Mom took us in and made her surname ours."

"Ah, yes," Apollo said with satisfaction "She knew, smart woman she was."

Athena, Artemis, and I looked at him like he was crazy (technically he was but let's not get into that.)

"Um what! You knew my mother?!" I yelled at him furious, so furious I was about ready to pummel him with my hammer.

"You KNEW her mother!" Artemis yelled at him. "How come you didn't tell me"

I was about ready to pummel him with my hammer.

"UH SPILL BRUH," I yelled at him, which is kinda bad 'cause that's apollo, but I was beyond mad.

If there was one thing apollo was NOT used to, was a 13 year old street girl yelling at him.

"Well…" He said and then he turned to the goddesses and said something else to them. I couldn't hear but their faces were horrified.

But I chose to ignore it, I kind of had a feeling that I would figure out later. Plus I had other things to think about, like my dad controles 75 percent of the world, three gods were standing right in front of a street kid, I have a very scary backstory, and I'm supposed to be at a camp for people like me. Also, THERE IS A GIANT OWL AFTER ME. sorry had to get that out. But, speaking of giant owl…

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt, but the owl is back."

For some reason the twins looked at Athena.

"Uhhh," she stuttered. "That must be our sign to leave!" And vanished in a spark of light. I turned to the twins and said

"The owl was her idea wasn't it."

"Yep, sorry." Artemis said.

"She was right though, we gotta go!" Apollo said looking at his sister.

"Don't forget to use your weapons and stay safe." Atrimes said. "If you want to join the hunters, you are always welcome." She added. And with that the were gone.

Well Alia, the owl is coming and you need to get to long island south soon. I

thought to myself. And I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: All rights to the Percy Jackson story goes to Rick Riordan)

AS I WAS RUNNING, I realized I had left my weapons (NOOOO I LEFT MY HAMMER!) and could try and kill the owl. I decided to try my sword because I felt the connection. When I pulled it out and turned around I suddenly felt nervous because this owl was the work of Athena and I was the daughter of Poseidon. From what I knew from Greek mythology Athena and Poseidon DON'T get along. I also didn't want to hurt it because of my gentle soul. I had lost thirty seconds of valuable time, so now the owl had caught up. I decided to head toward the water cause it was long island south, and I was a daughter of Poseidon so water would be my special place. Once I got to a pier I suddenly felt more relaxed when all the sudden a boy shot out of the water like a bullet. He had very messy black hair, sea green eyes, and looked about 17. As I stared at him he realized and stared back at me. He looked at me looked down at his clothes and said what looked like " wet." Instantly his clothes and hair turned wet. He tried to walk away and act like nothing happened, but I followed him. I know it's bad but It actually saved my life.

I had to start running to keep up with his head start. "HEY!" I shouted. "Hey waterboy!" That turned his head. He looked at me and realized that I was the girl from the pier. "Look I know what you saw was…" "are you a child of Poseidon too?" I asked cutting him off.

That stopped him. "Too?"

"Yeah. I found out like an hour ago. From Athena."

"Wooooah, Athena!? She was cool with you?!"

I mean we kinda yelled at each other, but we are getting off task. I'll start over. Hi, I'm Alia Bell Rivers. About an hour ago I found out the the Greek gods were real and for about three weeks there has been a huge owl chasing me, which Athena sent." I said kind of losing patience because I knew that the owl would be back soon.

"Ok that sucks. Yes I am a son of Poseidon. My name is Percy Jackson." He looked like he was waiting for a response but got none. "So you say that you just now figured out about the gods today yeah?"

"Well that's what I just said is it not?"

"Yeah you're my half sister for sure. Anyway ever heard of camp half blood?"

"Yeah Athena gave me a slip. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah, I've been going for 5 years." He pulled out a necklace that I hadn't noticed before. It had 5 beads on it all different designs.

"Woah, cool."

"Yeah. Anyway let's get going."

As we were walking Percy and I were asking each other a bunch of questions, about his adventures and what it was like being a half blood and what camp half blood was like. I was glad I didn't know that I was a 'demigod' as Percy called us. Last summer there was apparently a lot of things going on. My half brother had saved the world from the titan king Kronos or as they (as in camp) knew him Luke Castilian. As we got nearer to camp (Percy said so) he said that we had to go up a windy road and to a hill and once you were past the pine tree (Thalia's pine tree) we were safe from most everything. As we were making our way up the road a blinding light shone behind us. I recognized the light as a god or goddess light. I turned around expectations high it was Athena and said

"Welcome back Athena." I said and turned around and saw a woman in an almost blinding white dress looking mischievously at Percy

"Hera… what an unpleasant surprise." Percy growled.

"Woah wait. You are like the Hera!?" I asked.

"Nice to see you Percy Jackson," Hera turned to me "Ah Alia Rivers, nice to see you've grown. Maybe you'll be chosen."

"Hera!" Percy snapped "What are you talking about. Why are you even here!"

"I am here for you Percy." Hera suddenly pointed her hands and a little light appeared. Just before she threw it Percy yelled at me to run up to camp and go to what they called the big house. Go to Mr.D and Chiron and tell them to come back here. Request for Annabeth… He was cut short by the light. I ran as fast as I could. Man, the queen of the gods sure was NOT going to be on the nice list this year. About a minute later I reached the hill. Once I got to the top it was really hard to get to the camp (more details on it later). It felt like a barrier. At the last second I was suddenly able to gush in. I saw what Percy was talking about and why they called it the big house, it was huge! I ran to it and banged on the door, until a man in a wheelchair came out. He looked at me puzzled then saw my scared face.

"My dear…" he began but I cut him short with

"Are you Mr.D or Chiron?"

"You know my name? I am Chiron dear. Why are you so scared?"

"I met Percy Jackson on my way here. Athena came to me and showed me a slip saying 'Long island south Camp Half-Blood' and then her owl came after me and I went to the water saw Percy, and he brought me here." I spoke to fast but Chiron seemed to understand.

"And then we were walking up the hill and hera appeared behind us and said she wanted Percy," I was crying now so worried about Percy, my newly found half-brother. "The a light appeared in her hand and he told me to come here and find you or Mr.D and go back the spot and also bring Annabeth." I finished off almost sobbing. All of the sudden Chiron stood up and started morphing, I backed up in fear and put the pieces together. Chiron-Trained Demigods-Centaurs. He spoke to a camper in passing,

"Will! Get Annabeth, tell her it's about Percy, you two need to meet me at the top of the hill."

"On my way!" He responded strangely calm.

Chiron turned to me fully morphed and told me to get on his back. I did what I was told. What felt like hours later, a girl who must have been Annabeth appeared next to Will. She looked at me Scared and yet confused. She also saw my face streaked with tears and upon chirons back. Then she looked at chiron eyebrows raised and questioning. The first words I heard he say was

"She looks like Percy."

"Speaking of him…" I was cut short by Chiron saying

"Get on now both of you."

Will let Annabeth on first and then jumped on. Chiron raced down the hill and down the road until I screamed to stop.

"It was here! Where is he!?"

"He?!" Annabeth asked surprised.

"It feels of something strange." WIll observed.

"All of you need to calm down and listen to, what is your name dear?'

"Alia, sir."

"No need for the sir, but please give us your story, from the top preferably."

So I started. From the moment my mother and sister were killed.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: All rights to the Percy Jackson story goes to Rick Riordan)**

 **4 Years ago**

AS MY 9 YEAR OLD SELF was walking home from my day of 4th grade, I saw my mother and younger sister running towards me. My sister was turning 5 in a couple days and my mom was 35. Her and my dad divorced when I was three years old. My mother's face was strangely calm so I knew something was either wrong or she was very mad. When she got to me she told me that bad people were coming to find my family and try to hurt us. She had told me to run to my dad's house. I ran as fast as I could but I didn't want to go to my dad's house because he was very mean. I made it to a bridge under the highway. There I saw a woman under the water she spoke to me and told me to go back to the place where I met my mother earlier.

I went back and saw smoke. I instantly started running faster towards my mother and sister. When I got there I instantly knew that they were gone from this world. There was no remains only a small necklace that belonged to my mother. It was her locket that she wore everyday. She had told me earlier that year that if she knew she was going to die in short amount of time she would take it off and put it on the ground where only I could see it. She also told me to run to where ever I had been last. I ran back to the bridge. The woman was still there, but was out of the water now. I ran over to her wanting to cry into her arms like I did into my mothers.

"No my dear, no crying for you now. You need to move on. Stay strong. Know that I will be with you along the way." She said.

"What will I do then? Where should I go?" I asked trying my hardest to stop my tears.

"Go where you feel is right my dear. Stay there until it's time. I wish I could stay with you." She was cut off by the water pulling her in, but I swear on the gods that she tried to say "I love you" to me but I'm sure it was my imagination, but I ran (MAN! Am I in good shape?! I run A LOT.)

As I ran I couldn't stop thinking about the place under the bridge. After I got money from my house and some clothes and things for my own survival I went back there. Its where I lived for the three years I was on the road. I saw a kid (he was like two years older than me) once in a while, he said his name was Magnus. I think. Anyways he liked to stay over in Boston but came over to me when he said 'People were looking for him.' He was kinda baby cute, but not my type. He was a nice friend though. We could always count on each other for favors. He always brought me falafel when he visited. I even learned some ASL from his buddie Hearth, I think. It was a nice and quiet life. Until the owl came of course. I had always kept a hammer with me just incase I came across a thief. Over the years I had sharpened my senses a lot. I could always tell when someone was behind me on on my blind sides. So when there was a thief, I knew. When the owl came, I threw my hammer at it.

Apparently I have a good arm with my instincts because I hit it right in the eye. That startled it. As it started flying away, I picked up my hammer and ran to the bridge (or as I call it, Home). The woman was back again, but it had been a while.

"Are you only here when trouble happens?" I asked, sarcasm high seeing as I just got attacked by an owl tall as a building.

"Only here when you are in need of advice." She said.

"I'm in need of advice?" I asked questioning.

"Is there NOT an owl chasing you?!" She answered.

"Well I suppose there is an giant owl chasing me, but I hit it in the eye!"

"Exactly, listen to me child. You need to pack your things and start moving around the city. Never stay in one place for long. That will mess its senses up."

"Okay, I will start packing. Will it really mess its senses up though?"

"Yes." She said matter of a factly. "It will expect you to stay in one spot. Also, don't tell anyone about the owl unless it is actually attacking."

I'm lucky that I went back to my mother's house after the day. I have a backpack, sleeping bag, pillow, extra clothes, money, shoes, and things for survival. She melts back into the water and I quickly pack. I hear someone sneaking up on me. I grab my hammer and spin.

"AAHHH." I yell trying not to sound shaken.

"Well I don't think that's a nice way to treat a friend." Said a scarsactic voice behind the bridge.

"Friend?" I say as Magnus steps out. "Magnus!" I yell running to him. It had been about a year and a half sense I had seen him. And it was good to have a friend again.

"Hey Alia, how have you been?" He says as we hug.

"Okay," I say frustrated, looking in the skies for the owl. I know it will be back soon, I always is. "I just decided to move my location around. What brings you back here?" I say, him noticing my expression but ignoring it.

"I just wanted to visit, but I'm lucky I did now I could have missed you."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're here. I need someone to be around."

"I know how it feels. Want help?" He asks.

"Sure, always a good friend aren't you. Speaking of friends, wheres Hearth?" I ask.

"He didn't feel like coming, but I'll say hi for you."

"DO."

As we were packing up I see a dot in the distance that is coming closer. I realize that it's the owl. Lucky the sun is going down and I am able to send Magnus back to boston. As he leaves I sprint the other way.

 **Back to reality**

I finish with my story coming here and meeting Hera. Once I realize I'm done with my story I feel arms around me. I look into the eyes of Will and Annabeth, who is crying with me. "He's your boyfriend isn't he."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I thought I had a rough time getting here." Annabeth adds with a little laugh.

"Annabeth, you DID have a hard time getting here." Will says seriously.

After that we all start laughing, at Will's seriousness and from being nervous.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but we need to announce this catastrophe to the camp." Chiron intercedes.

He is right and this brings Annabeth and I back to tears. Chiron tells us to get back on and brings us back to the camp. We brought up quite a crowd (Will told me that chiron normally doesn't let campers ride him and three was the most ever seen).

"Connor, Travis, get the councillors for a meeting hurry. This is serious." Chiron shouts to two boys near the front who look like twins. They run off the rest of the crowd scattering with them. As I soon find out this meeting consists with a lot of yelling, ping pong balls, and cheez whiz. I just try to stay in the corner alone, until Chiron tells me to tell my story from the top again. As I am talking I notice a blue light above my head. I look up and see a trident full of blue light swirling above me. I stop and say "Oh right I am a daughter of Poseidon." That makes it go chaotic. A couple kids faint and I notice annabeth look at chiron smiles a little and then starts crying harder. I also notice a girl standing next to will smiling at me. I smile at her and then look confused. I wonder why its like this. Chiron gets everyone back in order and I am able to finish my 'adventure'. All of the girls and a boy with really curly brown hair with horns and what looks like goat legs starts crying at the end of it. All of the girls except the one next to will. Once everyone leaves its just me, Annabeth, chiron, will, and the curly haired goat boy. "Grover, send nymphs and naiads to look for," Chiron looked over at annabeth who was trying to collect herself. "Him."

"Right away chiron." Grover said starting to munch on a ping pong ball topped with cheez whiz. My eyes followed him questioning.

"He's a satyr," Will said in my ear. "Also Percy's best friend. Satyrs are protectors of demigods. He brought Annabeth here, along with two other demigods Luke Castellan, he turned bad and went to the other side, and Thalia, She joined the hunters of artemis. He also brought Percy here." He finished off.

"Artemis mentioned the hunt to me. She said it was always welcoming. What do they." I was cut short by chiron saying "Annabeth will you show Alia around the camp? Will you can go back to your activities." It was clear that Chiron wanted time to himself. Annabeth showed me around, The place was beautiful, with the cabins, the lake, the strawberry fields, the climbing wall, sing-along amphitheater, archery range, stables, arena, and mess hall. By the time we were done annabeth had stopped crying. We stopped by the last thing, the oracle's cave.

"We just got her, the oracle, Percy met her. For a while I thought that he liked her, but then she became the oracle and I got Percy." Annabeth said.

"What did percy DO here. Everyone knows him." I exclaimed.

"That's going to take a while. When we were twelve he got Zeus's lightning bolt back from ares, and hades' hat of invisibility, thirteen we saved grover from the sea of monsters, fourteen he saved me from the titan Atlas, fifteen we stopped Kronos' army from destroying camp, and sixteen the camp was led by him in defeating kronos. Seventeen, gone." she said.

"And I am related to him. Woah." I said. "Well other than the gone part.."

"Annabeth?" Said a new voice.

"Yeah?" She replied shakly.

"Oh, Annabeth!" Said the new voice as the body it belongs to came out from the oracle's cave.

"Rachel! Oh Alia this is Rachel our oracle, Rachel this is Alia-" Annabeth was cut off by Rachel saying "Percy's sister."

"Yeah."

"Hey, how ya doin'?" I said trying to lighten up the very obvious, unhappy mood.

Rachel looked at me, then Annabeth and said, "Yep."

Just then a horn sounded, a conch horn by the sound of it. Don't ask me how I knew that. I don't either. Annabeth told me that we had to go to dinner. We ate in the mess hall, which has no walls or a roof. Just a concrete floor and about fifteen and a half tables. (They are in the making) I learned that camp Half-Blood can hold a lot more people than I thought it could. Annabeth shows me where to sit. I am all alone. Annabeth tells me that we can only sit with our cabins, Camp rules, and races off the her cabin. They all look the exact same. I look around at the other cabins' table's. I notice that some others have some of the same features but other than that, Athena's cabin is the only one who looks that same. Chiron stands up and starts announcing Percy's disappearance. I try my hardest not to cry. I can see Annabeth is doing so too. Chiron tells us that Grover has already sent out search parties. Annabeth stands up and announces that she is going to look also. She says she will need someone to go with her, who can get around easy. A boy from the Iris cabin stands up and volunteers, his name is Butch. After that people are asking how he went missing. Chiron invited me up to tell me my story and that Percy had gotten abducted. Chiron had told me to not mention Hera to the campers, as it will upset people. By standing in front of the campers I realize many of the girls in one cabin are crying and talking sadly. Surprisingly it's not Annabeth's cabin crying over her loss. I take a seat and learn how eating works here. Chiron allows Annabeth to teach me and sit with me for this little bit. There are magical cups that will hold whatever you ask for. I ask for Dr. Pepper. Then dinner is brought out by girls who melted from the trees. Annabeth tells me that they are Wood nymphs. The food was barbeque. Annabeth looked like she was going to break down. After we had all gotten food, Chiron stood up and chanted "To the gods!" Everyone chanted back, I thought that we should leave one god out, but, I guess that wasn't really the time. After the chant everyone got up and went over to the fire to, what looked like throw their food in the fire. Annabeth told me that they were giving burnt offerings to the gods. I again though one god should be left out, but went with it. I asked for help to come. The food was surprisingly good, for a summer camp.

For the next three days I was getting used to camp. I had become good friends with Annabeth and Theia. I was getting used to the schedule and enjoying the Poseidon cabin. I liked looking at the wall where Percy's stuff was. The one thing I enjoyed looking at most was a shield. It had the most beautiful designs on it. It looked like it had been fixed from dents, but It was covered up well. I asked about it once and Rachel told me that I had another half brother named Tyson. He was a cyclops who worked down in Poseidon's' palace, building weapons and that he had fixed the shield. I wanted to meet him soon. I was kind of excited to have a cyclops as a brother. I also wanted him to teach me to build things. I have always wanted to try new things, and building was one of them. I got my wish later that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: All characters other than Alia, Theia, and Seraphina go to Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **ANNABETH HAD GONE ON A SEARCH** for Percy, with Butch. She was told that she would find a "special one" somewhere by the oracle. But, she had come back with a tall blonde guy, about Annabeth height girl with choppy hair, and a short curly haired Latino, who looked like an elf. Their names were Jason (tall blonde guy), Piper( Choppy haired girl), and Leo (the short Latino elf) Apparently they had come from a boarding school in "the armpit of Nevada" as Leo said or as Jason said that is was called the Wilderness School. That is how I learned that Jason was helpful, and Leo wasn't. Piper and Leo didn't look that happy that they were here, but Jason didn't even seem phased. Annabeth was upset that she didn't find Percy (I was a little bit upset also). She went to take Piper on the tour, and Will took Leo. Jason however had amnesia, and Chiron took him.

I walked over to the lake with Theia, and talked with her.

"By everyone's faces and actions, I can tell that this is the most demigods arriving in a while. Right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that something is up with the gods."

"Me too," Said a new voice. "Hi Alia, I'm Seraphina you can call me Sera. Hello Theia."

"Hey…" Theia said blandly and turned away.

"Well.." I say trying to figure out a way to lighten the mood. "Sera, what are you thinking is happening."

"I don't really know, but my guess is that Hera is up to something that none of the other gods know about."

"That's great Sera, Alia and I are going now."

Theia pulls me away, but I have enough time to give Sera a sympathetic smile.

"Are you going to explain?" I ask Theia with a little force in my voice.

"Well, she is the daughter of Selene,"

"Like titian of moon right?"

"Yeah, and I'm the daughter of the sun god."

"So, it's like a not meant to be?" I asked.

" ... you… yeah you could put it that way." She said slowly.

" Wait, don't Athena and Poseidon like _hate_ each other? How do Annabeth and Percy stand each other, much less are dating? "

"At first I think Annabeth was uncertain about him, but eventually got over that and started crushing on him, but I know nothing about relationships."

"Me too."

At dinner the whole camp got the story of the new three. Leo got claimed by Hephaestus. Surprisingly that didn't surprise me that he got chose by him. Leo just gave off that vibe. At the amphitheater, however, we had some fun. Piper got chosen by none other than Aphrodite. It's no surprise, though. She is so pretty (don't tell her I said this, but she is. Jason was so stunned, he got up and told her that she was stunning. HA. So cute.)

 **Piper here;** It was _**not**_ cute. I need to figure out a way to erase this from everyone's mind. Thank the gods Percy wasn't there. He would've made it so much worse.

She was talking and then all the sudden, she got blasted by this light. She got a _total_ makeover. She got transformed into wearing this beautiful white sleeveless gown, heels I think (there was a click everytime she walked) and her hair got transformed into a mid-back curly haired style. She looked _super_ uncomfortable. After that we had to go to bed. Of course. A daughter of Aphrodite, and Chiron makes us go to bed. Ugh. Oh also Leo, but it wasn't that dramatic.

Leo here: Before you start asking, I "broke into" the Poseidon cabin, to see is Alia put anything in here about me and look what I found. I hate it when people forget about me. JUST BEcAUSE I'M SHORT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT HERE! Uh oh Alia is here bye-

Alia: Sorry everyone that was obviously Leo. Don't worry, he is in trouble with me now. Back to the story. Where were we, oh right Piper getting the spotlight and Leo complaining.

Piper and I became friends very quickly. At first she was scared being here, and quite angry with her mother. Jason we learned, was already chosen by Zeus. That was fun.

When Leo, Piper and Jason got chosen for the quest, the most surprising thing was Leo volunteering to find a ride by the morning. Oddly enough, he found one. Everyone came out in the morning, to be almost killed by a huge metal dragon. The Hephaestus cabin was revolted at first, but then realized that Leo had somehow tamed him. After the whole almost being killed thing, I walked over to Leo to ask him how in the name of the gods he found the dragon.

"Hey! Dragon boy." I walked up with a smirk on my face.

"I prefer 'bad boy supreme' if you mind." He said his face looking fake offended.

"Nah I like Dragon boy. Speaking of dragon, where on earth did you find the thing!"

"First off, the 'thing' is a he and _his_ name is Festus. And I found him in the woods and-" I cut him off

"Stayed up all night doing it? Also you named your dragon 'Happy'?" I asked looking concerned.

"Well, I mean, Yeah. For both of those questions. Too bad we don't leave tomorrow for our quest. I could use some energy or a nap." He said his eyes closing at the thought. As he started sliding off, I punched his arm and woke him up.

"Uh, huh, OOWWWW!" He yelled in pain.

"No sleeping on the job!" I commanded.

"Alright, alright. You got anything that could help?"

"I might.." I said thoughtfully and dashed off to go find Theia or Will.

I could feel Leo's eyes on me as I was running and heard him say something, that I thought was ' _I know, I know Festus, she really is something.'_ I was hoping I would find Theia, because I wanted to talk with her, but almost ran into Will so I figured he would do.

"Hey Will!"

"Hi Alia." He said questioning my energetic face.

"Do you have anything that could help with giving energy?"

"I don't think you need it Alia, you look like you could run a marathon with all the energy you have," He said concerned, "Unless you are wanting to, in which case the answer is a NO for you. No more energy." He finished grabbing my wrists to feel my pulse.

"No, no, it's not for me Will. Its for Leo. He stayed up all night finding that dragon and needs some energy." I said pulling my wrists away.

"Oh, still no running a marathon. With this weather, it isn't healthy."

"Okay Mr. Doctor, sir." I said with mock sadness. "So do you have anything that could help him?"

"Yeah, I do. Let me go get it." He said dashing off.

As he raced off, I saw Piper walking over to Thalia's tree with her stuff. I walked over to her and started talking. She seemed nervous about going on her quest. She looked like something else was troubling her.

"You good pipes?" I asked seeing her face.

"Uh, Oh. Yeah, I'm good."

"No you're not, I'm a girl too, I've worn that face. Whats up."

"Oh alright. My blade showed me a scene of my dad." She looked troubled to go on.

"And?" I pushed her making her talk more.

"Well, this giant has him. In chains. Looking beat up." Piper looked so hurt, I automatically knew that she had known this for a while.

"Piper! Oh no." I said. "How long have you known!"

"W-what?" She said confused by my question. "Oh, well my blade showed me some scenes when I first got it, and so I looked for more and it showed me that scene."

"Oh Piper. I'm so sorry. Hey I'll tell you what, if the boys annoy you - mostly Leo - you can punch them whenever you want. Trust me, there was a boy from Boston, he was my friend when I was homeless, and when he came around I always punched him." When I mentioned I was homeless, Piper looked sorry, then masked it with amusement.

"I didn't know you were homeless. Don't take this the wrong way, but that's kinda cool. My dad is an actor so I've never really thought about the fact of it."

I laughed. "Oh thats fine, actually that makes me feel better! No one has ever said that to me before. You are one of a kind Piper Mclean."

She just blushed and looked away. As I was walking back, Will gave me my gift for Leo. It was a piece of _**gum**_. Gum! I was _quite_ questioning. "Don't worry" he told me, it'll give like hours of energy and strength." "Oh, well it better, cause it aint much." I said with a wave.

When I found Leo, he was lurking by the woods. I quietly walked up behind him to scare him.

"I thought I said ' _no running away'_ " I said into his ear. He jumped back almost falling into a thornbush.

"Well, _that's_ a way to wake someone up! Also, I believe it was this," He punched my arm and said in a mock voice of me "No sleeping on the job!"

"Well it could've been. But I changed it!" I said cheerfully punching him in the arm again.

"I am hurt!"

"Eh, well get used to it _Dragon Boy_. Also here you go! It's your Grateful. Yummy. Medecine.! Or for short, G.U.M!"

"I think Yummy, is spelled with a Y not a U."

"Shhh, It is now with a U."

"So… what will it do?" He said with a yawn.

"Well, Will said it will provide hours of energy and strength. He is a kid in Apollo's cabin." I said seeing his look.

"Oh, will I get super strength?!"

"No silly! Only the strength to keep your tiny little super hero filled brain up for a couple of hours. So eat it and not be tired. Also, One question. Why are we over here? Shouldn't you be like packing for your quest or something?"

"Oh, um, I forgot something in the woods last night so I had to go get it." He said hurriedly.

"Uh-huh." I said not believing a thing he was saying. "Well I gotta go! Don't Die!"

"Try not to."

As I raced off I heard a tumble and an 'umph' behind me. ' _Ha,'_ I thought to myself ' _I'll be surprised if he lives.'_

After they left, I went to go find Theia. She was sitting by the lake with Connor Stoll. They are quite good friends I sense someone is behind me and turn around. I see that it is his older brother Travis. They look like twins. The only way I can tell them apart is that Travis is about an inch taller.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Uh, I live here Alia. I could be asking you the same thing."

"Well I wanted to talk to Theia but I see she is busy."

"I know." Travis says. "Wanna prank them?"

I think about if for a second, then my five year old self takes over.

"I thought you would never ask."

Travis has been pranking people for _quite_ a long time. I've tried pranking some people, but it never worked out. It mostly came back on me. Travis' plan is quite easy yet difficult. He will sneak up on the two and ask if they want to take a swim, and then he will make finger guns to the water where I will be. That is the difficult part. My job is to make a wave. I've never done it, but Travis says that Percy has done it multiple times without breaking a sweat. His first day, he broke the toilets. That's pretty awesome. Anyways, I have to summon a wave to drench the two. I am nervous about how it's going to go, but it will be fun.

Travis walks up to them and from what I can see from underwater, Connors face and neck go completely red. I see travis's finger guns and think about a surfing movie I once saw. I think about the wave they surf of and push my arms. A 10 foot wave comes up and drenches Theia, Connor and Travis. I come up and smile mischievously. I realize that I am dry. Must be a gift from Poseidon, like how Percy was dry. Travis is on the ground rolling around laughing. I start laughing at the sight of him. I walk up to Thiea and Connor. Theia Is shocked and it looks like she doesnt know what to do. Connor on the other hand is either laughing at Travis, being pranked, or both. Theia recovers and looks like she wants to hurt me, but sees everyone else laughing and starts to laugh also. Travis get up and we high five. Then I wipe off the dirt he got on my hand back on him, leaving my hand even more dirty.

"First prank, pretty good ocean girl!" Travis said rubbing some more dirt on me.

"Urgh," I complained, trying to wipe the dirt off. "I didn't think I could do that. It was another first time."

"Woah, woah, _woah_. FIRST prank?!" Connor exclaimed.

"I mean, living under a bridge doesn't really give me much pranking times."

"Bah!" He turned to look at his brother. "Travis, I say we take her under our wings. She needs to learn how to have _real_ fun."

"I agree!" Travis Shouts. He walks over and puts his arm over my shoulders. Me being so short, this is easy for him. Connor whips some dirt off Theia's cheek and walks over to us. I look back at Theia, and shrug and try to tell her that I will be back when I can. They take me off to go learn what real fun is. Oh Joy.


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: All rights to the Percy Jackson story goes to Rick Riordan)

 **I LEARN WHAT 'REAL' FUN IS,** and then run away. Not that I don't like the Stoll brothers, they are great to hang around and have great laughs with, but I was done with mischief. I went to go find Theia. When I found her, she was storming away from the Archery Range. I guessed it was Sera. That girl seriously annoyed her.

"You good Theia?" I asked turning around and marching to keep up with her, also mocking her a little bit.

"Oh, stop it." She said noticing my mockery.

"Well tell me whats wrong!"

"Stupid Seraphina. That girl knows how to get on my nerves. She was shooting at MY station." Technically we didn't have our own stations at Archery, but Theia made sure that she had a specific one.

"Well, technically we don't have our 'own' stations Theia. Also was she there before you?"

"Well, yeah but she knows that I like that one. It even has my stance!" She exclaimed waving her hands around to make it dramatic.

I made a mental note to look for Theia at the Archery Range next time I was looking for her.

"Okay, let's put this behind us. Let's talk about something else." I said.

"Yeah okay. How about your little crush on Leo?" She said mischievously.

"WHAT!" I said appalled.

"You heard me." She said stopping and putting her hands on her hips.

"I-I-NO!" I said my face reddening. I didn't like him, but talking about boys makes me feel weird.

"Oh come ON! I've seen you flirting."

"When?"

"Your punches?"

"I always do that to boys. Well annoying ones. Also, Connor _might_ have some Alia-fist shaped bruises on his arm tomorrow." I said smirking.

"Hey! No maiming my friend!" She said punching me in the arm.

I punched her back and ran away.

After Piper, Leo, and Jason returned from their quest (by returned, I mean magically appeared out of nowhere right in front of me) they gave their speech of how it went. I was (weirdly) pleasantly surprised when Piper said Leo saved her and Jason. When Jason said there was another camp full of demigods we all lost it. Piper had to use her charmspeak to get everyone under control. Jason said that that's where Percy went. That caused another uproar. I ran to find Annabeth. I found her crying into her brother Malcolm. I rushed over and comforted her.

"It was HERA!" She said realizing it was me who took her from Malcolm. "Hera did this, next time I see her." Her voice broke and she went back to crying. I started with her, for many reasons. My brother I had known for 20 minutes was at a camp that was completely hidden by who knows who, he got there by the goddess Hera who swapped him with Jason. Many emotions happening right then and there. I told her to think on the bright side, that her boyfriend had been found. Wiping away my tears, I looked up and saw Piper beckoning to me. I walked over to her trying to put a smile on my face. She knows me enough to know that my smile was fake.

"Your brother has been found. Be happy!" She said putting some charmspeak into the sentence.

"I know," The charmspeak not working for some reason. "But Hera stole him from Annabeth. I can't bear to see her like this."

"The whole time I've known her, she has been like this."

"Well, yeah, but when other people hurt I hurt."

"I know."

"Did you punch Leo a lot?" I say trying to change the subject.

Her face breaks into a grin. "Yeah, it really worked. Good advice Rivers"

I bowed at her complement and made her laugh. "My pleasure."

I look around and see Leo lurking by the woods scanning the crowd. His eyes meet mine and he turns away. I tell Piper that I need to go, and race over to Leo. When I reach him I punch him.

" _Again_ with the woods! What are you hiding Valdez?"

"I'm going to pretend that you punched me because you were glad to see me again. Also, Ow! What is with you and punching people!"

"What is it with you and not answering questions?" I say putting my hands on my hips. "Also, I only punch annoying boys and you are on the top of that list."

"Humph." He sighs. "Okay, I promise that I was going to show this to people soon but I never got the chance to." He takes my hand and drags me into the woods. We are walking for about 10 minutes before we reached a rock wall.

"You wanted to show the camp a...Rock wall?" I question.

"No silly, just watch."

He puts his hands to the wall and concentrates. The rock starts to move. Soon it reveals a room. Well, I shouldn't say 'room'. It could fit a warship in it. Leo called it Bunker 9, it also said Bunker 9 over the entrance. It had everything a craftsperson could want. Hammers, drills, blow torches,what I'm sure was magical items, I was in love. I guess this is when I realized that I knew stuff about building things and loving it. Leo took me over to one of the walls and showed me two pieces of paper. One of them looks like it was drawn by a kindergartener and the other an actual blueprint. They are both drawings of flying ships. The blueprint looks pretty intense. I can count about 40 oars on the side of the ship. On the Mast is a dragon head. It looks familiar.

"Is that Happy?" I asked, refusing to call Festus, Festus

"Happy? Oh, Festus. I mean, maybe. It looks like him. You know what? I think it is!" He said excited, but then the smile slid off his face. He looked around the room hopefully but then went back to moping.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Not really, Festus, he.. Died. We crash landed."

"Oh, Leo! I'm so sorry!" I rushed over to give him a hug, but let go quickly because I barely knew him. "Uh, why did you look around the room though?"

"Well my dad talked to me in a dream and told me that he would festus' head back to me. But it isn't here."

I turned my head and saw his head appear. I broke into a grin, knowing this would make his day. "Like, you know, _that head_!?" I point to the work table on which Happy's(sorry _Festus')_ head showed up. Leo's pouty face melts right off. He looks at me wondering and then races over to his dragon. At first he prods the head to make sure that he is real and then hugs him. Happy is unresponsive. That doesn't matter though. I walk over with a smug little smile on my face.

"So? What are you gonna tell Piper and Jason? What are you gonna tell the camp?"

"That thinking can wait. Right now, I need some quality time with my dragon."

"Bye then Leo."

"Bye, Alia" He said sadly, still hugging Festus.

…

With all the crazy stuff going on at camp, it was hard to find a calm place. Finding out where percy is was hard on me, but I can't try to feel how it must be for annabeth. Tyson has been out searching, but can't get his sent. Annabeth has sent dream messages to him telling him to stay where he is but, I can tell that it won't work.

I have been kept busy by working with Leo and the Hephaestus cabin to build the warship; _Argo II_. I always knew that I liked building things, but never thought I had any skill. Leo says I do. I don't believe him, but I am in Bunker Nine everyday.

When Leo showed the camp Bunker Nine, everyone was (hmmmmm what's the word) excitedly angry (yeah, we'll go with that). Chiron sprung the surprise that he knew that it was here by telling us that it was used _at the Civil War!_ Annabeth was quite angry when he said that, Chiron shared everything with her. The Hephaestus cabin was angry that Leo didn't tell them that he found the bunker, but they got over it when they saw what was inside. Everyone else was just like ' _Meh, it's a cool bunker that the new kid found and has been here for a really long time. I think I'll go play with weapons."_ and then they left. Theia stuck around and talked with me but then she realized that Sera was still there and left. I went over to Leo to talk to him about Happy (Festus) but he was surrounded by the Hephaestus cabin, Piper, and Jason. So I left.

…

The rest of my year was spent in Bunker 9, with Annabeth, and listening to Theia's rants about "Stupid Seraphina". I was hardly in my cabin and when I was; I was probably snoring my head off. The most sleep I got was probably 6 hours. You may be wondering what I was doing. I was building a ship with the Hephaestus cabin. Like I said before, I always knew that I liked building things but never knew I could _do_ it. So I discovered that building a warship. It was kinda fun.

Leo and I grew pretty close, always being together. He started teaching me morse code and Spanish. I like the way certain words roll off your tongue in spanish, like chico de aqua, el mar, and precioso. I'll let you look those up, just don't die attracting monsters.

Building _argo II_ was complicated. We first had to study the diagram (and marvel our ways around how they thought of this back when they did) and how to work it together. We had to make some modern day ajustements, but other than that the ship was good. Building the thing was a whole nother task. We only took breaks to eat, which was breakfast and dinner, and sleep; which was normally from 10 to 5. Of course we each had our own breaks for a day or two, but I was worried about Leo who took none. Will was getting tired of me asking him for his magical gum but Leo really needed it. At points I found him asleep on some bluepapers and left him there, if he could sleep through the hammering then he could continue to sleep through it. He would wake up confused and then get a little mad at me for letting him sleep. I would then point out that he basically lived there and never took any breaks and he would then go back to work because I was right.

Theia and I grew really close too. She was very caring and understanding. She knew that I wanted to do this but made me do the things that I needed to do because I would forget. One time she had to push me into the showers. With clothes. To get me awake. I will never unfreeze. But I still love her, when I'm not in the bunker or with Annabeth I don't leave her side (not in a creepy way though. Creeps for thinking that!). I've even learned to understand her hate for Sera, though I don't dislike her. I don't think that Sera means to disgruntle Theia, but wants Theia to like her. I have of course told Theia this but she is stubborn and won't take it. She has been like a mother though, making sure I eat when I need to and sleep (and take care of my hygiene, but you know it's not that important).

When we finally finished with the ship, well, it was a good day. Leo had just put on Festus' head and the whole camp broke out applauding (read _screaming like the Greeks we are)_ and cheering (again read screaming like the Greeks we are). The next week, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Annabeth left for their quest. Annabeth was a mix of emotions. We talked before they went, and I wasn't sure what to do.

"Be safe out there okay? I know you will find him I trust you. Trust them too, you are safe with them." I said looking into her eyes.

"I know, it's just I've had a barrier up my entire life around my feelings and then Percy came along and broke that, disappeared and closed it back up. I just don't know how I'm gonna do all of this."

The last sentence, I knew that she wasn't talking about Percy. She was talking about the Mark of Athena. Sometimes, Athena would come down and visit her children and give them a silver coin. The child would then have to go on a quest to save the Mark. The only problem was, no one knew what the Mark was. It was risky to tell me, but she told me anyways. I was the only one who knew about it.

"Annabeth, who are you?" I asked putting some of my power into my voice. I had learned that I had something like Pipes' charmspeak but it was with the power of the ocean. Annabeth answered slowly.

"I'm.. Annabeth Chase?"

"Right, who are you the daughter of?"

"A-Athena, goddess of wisdom and warfare." She said stumbling upon the rage of her mother.

" Right again! What did you and Percy save last year?"

"The world from Kronos?"

"Right! Who is going to save the world again?"

"The new people of the Prophecy." She said her voice raising with mine.

"No, not only them but?"

"Me?"

"Right again! Who will find and get the Mark of Athena?"

"I will!"

"And you will do what with it?"

"Save the world!"

"That's it!" I said throwing my hands up in the air, whooping. Annabeth was smiling too. I loved my power. It brought happiness to people who were down. I had a sinking feeling that I would be using it a lot. As Annabeth walked away, Piper came by.

"That was some speech Rivers." She said.

"It was nothing, she needed it!" I replied still happy about making Annabeth smile again.

"But _you_ did that. A thirteen year old made a seventeen year old's day by talking to her and pumping her up about her successes. And it was _Annabeth_. Not many people can do that from what I've seen."

"Well, if you want to know, it wasn't really me. I found out a couple days ago that I have something like your charmspeak."

"That's what I figured because I feel a little pumped."

"Ha, what's weird is is yours doesn't affect me. I don't know why though."

"Let me try something. Hmmmmm, _go to sleep now."_

"Nope, I'm pumped."

"Weird! No one has survived that."

"I know. I felt your power though. It was like little ripples."

"Cool-" She was cut off by Chiron calling her over. "Sorry Alia, got to go. Talk to you later!"

"Bye! Don't get in trouble." I said with a small grin.

When the four left, it was an exciting day. Not in a bad exciting way, it was just like when the characters in you favorite book save the world multiple times (*cough cough, wink wink*). I gave Leo my good luck punch, Piper my hugs, and Jason a high five. I gave Annabeth my love. And a lot of my power. Lots. I'll admit there were some tears from the both of us, but we are fine.

It was amazing to see the _Argo ll_ take off for real. Of course we did a couple hundred tests- oh my gods there was this one time the engine started smoking and you could hear Leo screaming like a girl thirty feet up in the air like a little girl! It was the funniest thing ever- okay, back to what I was saying. I was really good to see that this worked. We had been working on it nonstop, and it worked. One of the best days ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**(** Disclaimer! All of the characters except Theia and Alia are Rick Riordans0

 **The war with Gaea was hard.** I can't talk about it much, but I think I can share a little.

When the Romans showed- ahhh no, let's go earlier.

When Connor got the message of Annabeth and Percy being in Tartarus, well, let's say I'm a little skinnier. I didn't know what to do. Not even Theia could get me out of my cabin.

When Percy Iris-messaged me, I was at the bottom of the ocean with Tyson. I liked Tyson. He told me of all the adventures that he went on with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. He told me how he didn't fit in at first because he was homeless and a cyclops, but then he was welcomed. I told him that I was homeless too. He was very surprised because I hid it so well. I told him that I had put it behind me and that I now have this home. That seemed to have help him. Anyways, when I saw Percy's face I broke down crying. He had obviously been through a lot. He showed me that Annabeth was okay too. She looked even worse than him. I had to hold back my crying for her. While they looked bad, they had obviously grown closer together. Percy was sitting close to her and had put his arm around her shoulder. After I had made sure that Percy was okay as he could be right now, I made him leave. Sure he was my half brother, but I hardly know him and I know Annabeth so I wanted to talk to her alone. She told me about Tartarus and how it was. She told me that Percy had almost killed a goddess and I told her that it was because he cared about her. She told me about Arachne. She told me about it all, and I talked her through it. By the end, someone had thrown a hammer into the water and I had to go.

I didn't know how long I had been in the water, but after I figured was stolen by Connor and Travis from the little kid in the Hephaestus cabin I realized that I had skipped dinner. That wasn't a different thing sometimes I would be so lost in my thoughts that I wouldn't even go to sleep at night. Thinking about the little kid in the Hephaestus cabin, Harley, made me even more sad. I missed Leo. He was a really good friend.

After I finally made myself go to sleep I had a dream. I know, I know, you're probably thinking 'oh please, it's just a dream! Can't be that bad.' Well, you're wrong. Demigod dreams are horrible. Anyways, in this dream, I was surrounded in darkness. I wasn't just any darkness, it was I-can't-move-so-I-think-I'm-going-to-die I heard this voice. It was the darkest, deepest voice I had ever heard and it was all around me. Me being me, I asked the voice who was there.

" _ **Your creator."**_

" _I thought God would be all sunny, sunny, bright, cheerful, nice guy. Whoops."_

" _ **What? No. I-That- no. I am not God, the exact opposite."**_

" _SATIN!"_

" _ **NO!"**_

" _Oh. Well, then who are you?"_

" _ **I cannot say. I-"**_

" _Why are you here then? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep. I don't know if it makes my pretty though. I hope it does."_

" _ **I'm starting to ask myself the same question. Listen child. You may think that you've won. But you are wrong. I've barely started."**_

And with that I woke up, drenched with sweat and someone banging at my door. It was Theia. I looked over at my clock and realized what time it was.

"8:00! GET UP. 30 minutes till breakfast is over. UP, UP, UP." She yelled at me.

"All right, all right." I replied grogly.

"I will chase you into the shower if you don't hurry up."

"I'M GOING."

And with that, my day started. That was also the day the Romans showed up.

...

Chiron told us that we would send scouts down there to examine. Clarisse was very angry. She just wanted to walk down there and slap them out of the country. At least that's what I got from her war speech. At some points it got so funny how determined she was that when Will and I shared a look (he was sitting right across from me), I had to hold back laughter. Chiron finally knocked some sense into her when the next day monsters showed up. The real deal breaker was when the centaurs showed up. Our director being a centaur, that was low. At that point, I was ready to go down there and slap them out of the country. But their reinforcements kept coming.

The morning that Gaea rose things were a little chaotic. I had woken earlier than the other campers because I sensed something. Someone had landed on one of the ships in the canoe lake. Don't ask me how I knew this but I just did. I got up and went to go check it out when I noticed something on the ground. It was a little wisp of really grey smoke coming up from a little grass bunch. I got distracted from it when I heard the scream of a pegasus. It came from the lake so I immediately start running to it until I see someone with very light hair.

Octavian.

I know it's him because Chiron has sent scouts down to investigate and I was one of them. No wait. It isn't Octavian, this person is too short. It's Will.

"Will!" I whisper-yell.

"Alia! What are you doing here?"

"I live here, idiot." I say giving him a look. "I'm over here because I heard a pegasus scream and then saw you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm investigating."

"What, your hair? Why are you wearing black and didn't cover up your mop of hair!"

"Oh right that's there. No, I'm investigating that." He points to where the Romans are and I see the real Octavian. He is with someone and that someone looks dangerous. He has dark skin, is like over 6 foot, and don't even get me started on his scary muscles. I want to go closer, but Will distracts me. Someone is coming from the water and he goes to check it out. That reminds me of what I am doing. I race over to the Big House to get Chiron.

"Chiron!"

"Yes Alia?" He replied still sleepy.

"I think someone is attacking."

"Okay. We will wake up the campers and have a meeting in 30 minutes. What did you hear?"

"A pegasus scream."

"Maybe. Go wake up the campers from every cabin except for the Ares cabin. I'll handle them."

"Okay."

So I ran off to go wake the campers. The meeting was more subtle than I expected with Clarisse having just gotten up. Chiron told everyone the plan and sent Will, Lou Ellen and Cecil on a expedition to spy on the Romans. He sent everyone else to the armory to get supplies. I just wanted to use my sword and bow, but Theia made me get Armour.

When the Romans Attacked, I kinda broke. See, I had only known about the world that I was in for a couple of months and I had been put under all this stress. First, my half brother had been stolen from me and everyone else. Then, three more half-bloods show up-all extremely powerful. **Leo: Awwww she called me powerful!** Then the war started.

I soon realized why I had heard a Pegasus scream. Reyna Ramírez-Arellano. Annabeth had Iris-Messaged me telling me that she was going to come and bring the Athena Parthenos and I honestly didn't believe her until I saw her myself. I was standing-well running- down the hill to meet the Romans at the bottom, until Will's whistle went out. I'm pretty sure my ears are still ringing. But when I looked where he was pointing, my face lit up. It was Reyna, riding Guido, with about six other Pegasi, carrying the Athena Parthenos. I can't even explain the beauty of the statue, even if I was going to be payed $5,000. Reyna landed by Thalia's Pine tree and Reyna's voice rang out.

"Romans! I do this for the good of the legion, for the good of Rome. We must stand together with our Greek brethren!" As she spoke, I noticed that her cloak sparkled the same way the statue did. Somehow, the power of the Athena Parthenos was in her cloak. I decided to ask questions later and go with her speech. Then someone spoke out.

"Listen to her!" A boy about my age stepped forward. "Reyna risked her life for all of you! We brought this statue halfway across the world," Then I know who the speaker is. Nico. He was the one who shadow traveled across the world to bring this here. "Roman and Greek working together, because we _must_ join forces. Gaea is rising. If we don't work together-" He was cut off by a voice then a tremor.

" _YOU WILL DIE"_

She was here.

Gaea had risen.


	7. Chapter 7

(Disclaimer, All of The characters are Rick Riordans except Theia and Alia.)

 **It was kinda exciting when Gaea rose** , but like a really fearful exciting. Everyone started sinking into the ground except Theia and I. I had no clue why. I tried to go and attack Gaea but something stopped me. I saw something in the sky. It looked like a meteor, but I could feel water systems on it. Maybe it was the seven. Maybe they had survived. Maybe they were back. But I had to stop myself from losing focus and had to fight back. But, yet again I was stopped by a giant eagle flying at me. From I I could see two little figures, one screaming what sounded like 'Let's get em'!' and the other screaming like a little girl. Then two more figures came down flying. Or rather floating. I knew one thing. They had survived. It was Jason and Piper. Then a horse, H-O-R-S-E, came jumping down from the thing in the air. Again HORSE. But that was not all. The thing exploded and out came a dragon. A metal dragon. That only meant one thing.

Festus.

Leo.

They had survived! And that means that Percy and Annabeth were in the claws of the eagle. That means my brother is back.

 **Alia here (adding in an author's note): Just know that I processed this in about thirty seconds or less. That was a lot to take in.**

I look over at Theia and smile. They had survived.

I was overjoyed. I had to stop myself from running over to where Annabeth and Percy had landed. Theia might've even stopped me. It was so nice to hear Percy's voice after Reyna when-she-said-what-she-said in Latin. We turned to fight with the Romans and attacked Gaea and the romans reinforcements. The fight with Gaea didn't last. Leo flew on over with Festus and picked up the goddess of Earth. Like right off the ground. Jason and Piper flew up with them. It took all my will power to go back to the fights. I just wanted to get a big ol' wave and ride on up there myself. But I couldn't. I had to keep fighting the monsters.

At this point in the fight, I had three dog-humans on me (not like literally, they were attacking me. I'm pretty sure I would die if all three of them were on me). I just kept fighting and fighting, it was actually fun. Not saying I like killing things, but they were monsters and they needed to be killed.

The fighting was good until the Ongoer went off. All the sudden, there was this loud noise and then a scream until it hit Gaea. The explosion was huge. It rippled the lake. Piper and Jason were knocked out of the sky, but caught by giant Roman Eagles. I waited for Leo and Festus to come down too, but they didn't. I instantly knew that they didn't make it. I ran over to Theia and cried. But that had to stop because Annabeth found me.

"Alia!"

"Oh my gods. Annabeth! Oh Annabeth." I said still fighting of tears and running to meet her.

"Alia, it's so good to see your face." And then she broke down crying and me right with her.

…

After the war we at a big celebration. I was sad and uncomfortable, I knew Leo had died and I didn't want to be around people. Theia got me to sway to a few songs, but I wanted to go to my cabin and cry away what had happened. But I couldn't, so I went to the ocean. Well, I jumped in the canoe lake and swam to the ocean. I knew Theia wouldn't go to the ocean, so I just sat there. Eventually I felt someone coming up on me, so I got my sword ready. As I turned around I realized it was Percy. I dropped my sword and swam over to him. There we hugged and stayed that way for a while.

I had apparently fallen asleep and stayed under water all night. When I woke up I was still in Percy's lap. He was looking out to the ocean and combing his fingers through my hair. I looked out into the ocean to and saw a swarm of fish and other aquatic animals around us. They seperated and out walked a woman.

I knew who she was and so did Percy. I stood up and ran to her. She embraced me as Percy stared in awe. I had no seen her sense the bridge.

"It- It's been-" I was at loss of words. I didn't realize how much I had missed her. She was like a mother to me.

Meanwhile, Percy was still staring at me and the woman. He finally found his words and said

"You two know each other?"

"Yes Percy, dear. I was with her when she was homeless." The woman said.

"Oh."

"Yes. You two know each other as well?" I ask butting into the conversation.

"Well, yeah. She is our father's wife. Amphitrite."

"Yes. I am also something else," Amphitrite turned to me. "Alia, I am also your mother.

…

I didn't realize I was running until I was in the woods. Later, Percy would tell me that I had just glowed and disappeared into salt. I found a tree and climbed. I sat there through the conch horn, through the sing along, and through the harpies searching. There was to many things going on. I had lost my dad (wasn't a big loss), I lost my mom and sister, I discovered that my real dad was god of the freaking oceans, I lost Leo, twice, I lost Percy and just got him back, and now I have a new mother. I'm surprised that my brain didn't explode.

I must've fallen asleep, again, because when I opened my eyes, the sun was peeking over the sky. I heard my name being called. By many people, but I mostly heard Percy, Annabeth and Theia's voices. Two things ran through my mind. Stay and hide or go and meet them. I decided to climb higher in my tree. It might have been a risk climbing so high, because the sky was Zeus' realm but from what went down last night well I don't think that mattered to me.

Oh gods. What mattered to me.

Could- Could I be a… Minor Goddess?

Thinking about that made me almost fall out of my tree. I was getting choked up. I could hardly breathe. I think I might've screamed. I saw someone come up to me and grab me. Then I fainted.

" _Alia!"_ Spoke a voice. I snapped awake. I took in my surroundings. I was in a room in the Big House. My mouth tasted, for some reason, like smoke. I was drenched in cold sweat and tears were still running down my face. I looked over at who had shouted my name. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Leo Valdez. I tried to speak. All that came out was a little "Wha-" and I fainted. Again.

All the sudden, all of my worst memories flooded back to me.

…

In my dream, I was 5. My sister had turned 1 and knew how to walk. She was wobbling all over the place. My mother and father were in the kitchen arguing about something, well my father was yelling at my mother. I was in the kitchen too, but my mother ushered me out when my father started yelling. I caught little snippets of their argument from my room where my sister and I were.

" _Ben, please stop yelling. You've scared the girls."_

" _ **You mean your girls. My only girl is Summer. Alia isn't mine."**_

" _Ben!"_

Then I heard what sounded like a hand on skin. I was happy my dream changed.

But not for long. I was at the day of my mother and Summer's death. This time I didn't go to the bridge, I stayed at the spot that they were. I saw what had killed them. It's very hard to explain but I'll try my best.

These solid grey wisps came out of the ground and grabbed my sister. My mother screamed as another wisp stabbed Summer through the heart. I screamed in my dream and tried to run to them but I couldn't. I screamed louder when another wisp struck my mother through her heart. I saw her fall to the ground and take her locket off. I fell to the ground and started sobbing. No matter how much I missed them, I never wanted to know how they were murdered. I knew now.

I looked up just in time to see a void open up and consume my mother and Summer. Then my dream changed.

I was now making my way to Camp Half-Blood with Percy. Hera had appeared behind us and blah-blah-blah you already read it. But something that I didn't catch last time is how Percy was abducted. Hera put the light to his head and his eyes went glassy. He slumped over and Hera turned to me and spoke in the same voice I had heard in my other dream.

" _ **Have I broke you yet young one? All this time, it was me! Have you figured out who me is, Alia?"**_

I woke up to a blinding light.

"AH. Will, could you not? I think you blinded me."

Someone screamed my name and I was crushed.

The first person I saw was Theia because she was the one crushing me, then Annabeth, who butted Theia out of the way, then everyone else. Will, Percy and Leo were in the back of the room, waiting.

"Ah, hey guys, Ow! I still have ribs that you can break," I yelled at Annabeth, who was still hugging me. She hugged me harder at that. "Okay I guess I deserved that."

I looked around the room again and beckoned Leo to come over to me.

"You."

He walked over, shyly, and stood in front of me. I sat up and crossed my legs.

Then, I punched him in the stomach.

"That's for dying and not telling me what you were going to do." Then I punched him again in the arm. "That's for scaring me and making me faint."

"Okay okay. I deserved that. I'm sorry, but I'm back!" He said breaking into a grin. Will turned to me.

"If you want to hurt someone, I suggest not doing it in front of your doctor."

"I gotta do what I gotta do," I said with a shrug. "Hey, how long have I been out?"

A look went around the room. Finally, Theia stepped up. "Alia, um, you've been out for three days."

"Three days?!" I practically screamed.

"Hey, uh, guys?" Percy asked speaking up. "Can Alia and I have a moment? Please?"

An 'uh-huh' went around the room and they all left. Percy looked over at me and grinned weakly. "Alia, you died."


	8. Chapter 8

(Disclaimer: All of the PJO characters except Theia and Alia are Rick Riordans)

"WHAT! What do you mean I died? Like, I stopped breathing for a couple seconds?" I yelled a Percy. I tried to stand, but my legs did not like the idea so I fell, until Percy caught me.

"No," He said looking down at me. "Like your heart stopped for an hour. I'm sorry to bring it up but I had to tell them that you were a… minor goddess." He waited for my reaction.

"Yeah. Uh, can we not refer to that? It's okay that you told 'em, I mean I died, but I don't want to think about that right now. I, uh, have other things to worry about. Did I miss anything important?" I said desperately trying to change the subject.

"No. We just played capture the flag. And gave updates on you. But we didn't tell anyone you died. It was only us four in the room and I had to tell and it's not going to get out unless you want it to." He looked like he wanted to get that off his chest. I gave him a hug and tried walking again. This time it worked and I stepped outside. There, everyone was having a prep meeting about yours truly. Doesn't surprise me. I was out cold for three days and died.

Theia crushed me with another hug. I think she started crying, but wiped away the tears. "Hey Thee. Hey ribs." I said burruring my face into her neck. Then, I hear a small little whisper. " _Should I tell her Will?"_ Leo said. " _No you idiot. She would freak out."_ Will answered. " _I can tell her in our own time."_ Annabeth said. " _Guys, she can take it. She is strong."_ Leo objected. At this point I decided to intercede this little war. " _She can take it guys."_ I whispered into Theia's neck, then I looked up to Leo's face.

"Okay. Yeah okay. You-okay."

"Spit it out Valdez! I can handle much worse." I said and then thought " _I just saw my family get murdered."_

"Okay. Alia, don't kill us, please." He said seeing my face. "But we know that you are a minor goddess and uh, yeah." I just smiled and let go of Theia. Then I walked over to him. I put my hands on my hips and looked up at him.

"I know. I have other reasons to kill you." He just smiled.

"You aren't going to let that go are you."

"Never."

"Ooooooookayyyy. Enough of that you two. Do that somewhere else. Alia and I have some talking to do." Theia said interrupting. I just rolled my eyes and let her drag me along.

She took me to the tree that the two found me in. We climbed up-more like she forced me up-and we sat.

"I'm telling you what stupid Valdez chickened out on. When we got your heart beating and you were breathing again, you, uh, started screaming. And thrashing. And crying. Alia, what were you dreaming about?"

I had a feeling that she would ask this. The words were already on my lips. I told her everything, except for how exactly my family was murdered. And what Hera said to me. I had to figure that out first. Her face got more and more sympathetic as we went on so I had to look away.

I finish and look at her. She looks like she wants to give me a hug and wash away all my memories. All the sudden, we hear a big crash. Then a curse and "Leo! You _seriously_ had to light yourself on fire!?" It was Nico's voice. I give Theia a look and then shout out "Come on up idiots." A minute later, an embarrassed Percy, Will, Nico, Annabeth, and Leo come up to mine and Theia's pearch.

I all gave them a look, each individually, and punched Percy and Leo. Both in the gut. That got a high-five from Annabeth. And then a look from Will. _My_ look. I punched him too. That got a laugh from Nico.

"Okay, we have to make this quick because this tree can't hold all of our weight." I looked at Percy and Annabeth.

"Are you calling me fat?" Percy said putting his hand on his stomach.

"No." I said laughing. "I'm scolding you for having so many muscles and threatening to break the tree we are sitting in. Same goes for you Annabeth." I said with a little grin.

Percy just stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck mine out right back at him. We were interrupted by Theia. Curse her for being so on task.

"Okay, idiots-Annabeth don't kill me- why were you eavesdropping?"

"It was Leo's Idea!" Percy and Nico yelled.

"Hey! I'm gonna get you for that." Leo retorted.

"Well no duh, who else would think of a plan that stupid. Especially when both the girls are armed." I said.

"DON'T KILL HIM YET!" I heard a different voice say. Then, out of nowhere, Piper and Jason float on down and settle next to us.

"Alright! That's it! Everybody to the ground. This is my tree and you stupid muscular people need to stop it! Everyone is going to the ground." I yelled.

I got a lot of humphs and groans, but slowly, everyone was on the ground. I stayed up there to collect my thoughts and force the tears back. ' _You can do this. They all care about you. That's why they are being so stupid about this.'_ I told myself. I know it was a little selfish, but I kinda needed it for myself. When I got down, Piper and I looked at each other and had a conversation by looking at each other. Yeah, us girls have that ability. It went kinda like this.

Piper: _He just came back? Like this? You didn't kill him?_

Me: _What can I do? I just got out of a coma and haven't had the time. You go ahead. He's all yours._

Piper: _Thanks. Glad to see you again girl! We'll talk later._

Me: _You bet._

And then she attacked Leo. Not like actually attacked, like mom being mad at you and scolding you for almost killing yourself (or actually killing yourself in Leo's case) and then being hugged back to death. I'll let you imagine it however you want. But in the end, Jason had to pull Piper off of him so that he could actually breathe. She punched him to end it all, so it was good. After all that, Leo kinda sunk into himself even more. I mean, I knew something was wrong, but seeing Piper and Jason together and caring about him even more made whatever he was going through even worse. I'd have to talk to him later.

Jason came up to me and looked me over. Like a _doctor_ you disgusting people. Go wash your brain with soap.

"So, uh, how are you? I mean ugh. I don't know." He scratched the back of his head.

"I feel great Jason." I replied with what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Okay, 'cause I didn't know how much electricity to use, and I just kinda went with it." He said sheepishly.

"Electricity? Wait, you shocked me alive?"

"Uh, yeah. There wasn't really another way."

"Dude! That's AWESOME! I wanna be able to heal people with my powers!" I said my mind racing of ways that I could train myself.

All the sudden, I was tackled. By two of the craziest people I knew. Travis and Connor Stoll. My two idiots apparently, _somehow_ heard the news that I had been in a coma (shocking. I know) and came rushing to find me. I know right now you must be thinking 'sense when does she hang out with the Stolls' Well, you remember in like chapter five I think, when they took me 'under their wing'? Yeah, I don't either. But apparently I had a lot of fun with them and now, when I'm not doing my activities or hanging out with Theia, I'm hanging out with Travis and Connor pranking people (unless Connor is hanging out with Theia. They both say that they are just friends, but Travis and I totally ship it.) . The things we've done could take up a whole nother chapter. So I won't go into it. But, they dragged me away, cursing me for disappearing, hugging me, almost killing me, getting hugged even more while being cursed at.

"Hey Alia, you know the best part of this little thing?" Travis asked me. When they finally let me go.

"No?"

"You owe me thirty bucks!" He yelled.

"NO WAY." I turned to Connor. "Dude! Couldn't you've waited TWO MORE WEEKS? Gosh darnit Connor Stoll."

"Um, what exactly are you 'gosh darnit Connor Stoll'ing me about?"

"Finally kissing Theia, you idiot!"

"Oh." He said turning beet red.

"And now I have to go give thirty bucks to your stupid brother, because he knows you to well."

"Oh, _wait,_ You two had a BET about this?"

Travis and I looked at eachother "RUN" we yelled.

So I ran off to my activities.

Wow. I'm a horrible person, I've told you nothing about my life at camp. Well let me give you some insights. On Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, I have Climbing, Pegasus riding, arts and crafts, and free time. Sundays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays, I have all the 'battle' things. These include Archery (yay), Sparring, Battle Tactics/Strategies (ugh sometimes, I think Malcom can't get anymore boring, but then! His lecture goes on, wha-hoo), and training in the Arena, and of course free time. Fridays are our break days, meaning you can go to whatever activities you want, and Capture the flag days. Today was a Sunday, so my activity right now was Archery. Archery is one of my favorites, not only because Chiron teaches it, but because it's always been a safe place for me. On Ben's better days, when I thought he was a good person, he would take me out to the one spot of woods in the place we lived, and he taught me how to shoot a bow. I know, I know. I promise, I'm not Katniss Everdeen, but its a true story. It's kinda weird though, it shouldn't be my safe place, but it is.

Chiron is a very smart person. If he didn't have rubber tipped arrows, Trin from the Hebe cabin would be dead. Let me make it short for you. It's Leo's fault. He came to find me and apparently forgot how to stop. His timing was perfect for me to be taking my last breath before shooting, and bumping into me, messing up my aim, just as I let go, and hitting Trin in the neck.

"Oh! Sorry Trin!" I turned around, ready to call my non-rubber arrows on the person who bumped into me. Instead I just see Leo. "Leo! You coulda made me kill Trin!"

He just grinned. "Glad to see your back." I punched him.

"Okay, why did you come here?"

"Just to make sure that you were okay."

"How many times to I have to tell people! I'm fine. Do I look dead? No. Can you touch me? Yes, I am physical. I'm not dead anymore! Also, why are you coming to me to see if you are okay. Its should be the other way."

"What? Are you saying that I'm not okay?"

"Yes. We'll talk after Archery. Meet me in Bunker 9."

"Fine." He said with a sigh and left.

"Sorry again Trin. Leo bumped into me. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"Good."

And so Archery went on with out anymore complications.

When it was done, I ran to the showers and showered off my sweat. I didn't think everyone else in the camp would like it if i was as smelly as I was. When I got to bunker nine, Leo was working on something. I got closer and realized that it was a crystal.

"Leo? What's that for?" I asked gently, trying not to scare him. I didn't work. He jumped and the crystal fell. I quickly dropped to the ground to pick it up and bumped into him. This led to us falling on the floor, landing with me on top of him. We both turned red and he picked up the crystal.

"Uh, its for a light experiment?" He said putting it in his tool belt.

"You. A _light experiment_. I'm sorry, but what did you do with the real Leo and how are you his height?"

"First off, rude. Second, I'm Leo. Who else has this amazing tool belt? Third, rude."

"Alright, just double checking. Seriously though, what was that crystal for? And what's this on the table? What are you up to Valdez?" I picked up a bronze contraption. It looked familiar. "Is this the thing Odysseus made to get back to Oggiga? You met _Calypso_!?"

"Look, Alia, I can explain."

"You better. You just got back and now you want to leave again! You can't do that to people! You can't do that to me!" I shouted at him. "So you'd better explain." I crossed my arms and sat on the floor waiting for him to explain. I knew that whoever landed on Oggiga, Calypso fell in love with. And the man who landed normally fell in love with her too. I really didn't want it to be that way, but I had to listen.

"Okay. Well, I first got there when Kihone hit me to Oggiga. I crash-landed on Calypso's picnic table and she yelled at me lots and then yelled at the gods. She yelled at me some more and I might've yelled a bit at her. But that's in the past." I punched him at that but let him continue. "She told me about what happened to her and told me that I had to get off her island. I walked around her island a bunch before she finally told me that I had to build a raft to get out of Oggiga, because the normal one wouldn't come. So we built a raft for days. One of them, when I was coming back to the beach with wood, I saw my father. He was talking to Calypso." I noticed, that every time he said her name his voice caught. "His back was turned from me and Calypso didn't see me. She was crying, for some reason and ran off. I went to put my wood down and went to search for her, but I couldn't find her, so I went back to building my raft. When it was dinner time, or whatever time it was, I was walking back to Calypso's cave to wash my hands, when I found her. She was still crying but was now gardening, she told me about her curse and about Percy visiting her." That part didn't shock me, as Annabeth had told me about it. "I really wanted to hate Percy then, sorry about that but it's true, because I knew what it was like to be left over and over again." At this point I had enough. It was hard listening to his story, but that last sentence really hit it home.

"Then you know how I feel, Leo." I whispered, then stormed off.

It was to much for me. I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran to the nearest tree and collapsed and cried out because I fell on a root, but I couldn't do anything about it.. I heard Leo yelling my name and screaming for help. I shut it all out. I had to let it go. I was vaguely aware of Leo's arms around me and him telling me words I couldn't hear. I was only aware of the world going grey, the same color as the wisps that killed my family. ' _Good'_ I thought ' _it came for me too. I can see Summer and mom again.'_ Suddenly, the world started turning black. That meant I had no way to see my family. I started crying. The last thing I remember was Leo telling me it was going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

(Disclaimer: All rights to PJO characters goes to Rick Riodan except for Alia and Theia)

(Author's note: This chapter is going to be switching between Alia and Leo's perspectives 'cause it's the only way it would work. Enjoy!)

 **Leo**

I ran the day through my head millions of times. I mean, it was a long day. No, it was a long week. The fight with Gaea, me dying, going to Oggiga and finding Cal. Me taking her of the island, and her dying in my arms. Her island crumbling into the Ocean. Me taking her to Texas and burying her right next to my mother. I ran getting to bunker nine and hearing soft crying. I told happy - sorry, Festus- to stay while I found the crying person. It shocked me when I saw that it was Alia. I never thought that I would see her cry, but she was. I climbed the tree and when she saw me, she closed her eyes. I carried her down and started towards camp. I met Theia and she took Alia from me. I followed her to camp and waited. I helped her come back to life. I stayed by her side the entire time. I couldn't let her get away from me too. When she started screaming, I almost lost it. Whoever was doing that to her would pay. When she woke up, I couldn't explain the emotions that I had going through my body. Most of them were happy, but I had one that I couldn't explain. Then at the tree, I'll admit, it was my idea to go spy. I couldn't control myself, when I heard what had happened to her, my emotions took control of me and I lit on fire. When Jason went to talk to Alia I quickly walked from our little meeting place first, to get away from Piper's stare and to get my thoughts together. Jason of course knew that I was back and not dead, but Piper didn't because every time I saw her I sprinted the other direction. I wasn't ready to face her after what happened with Cal. I knew she would figure something out and I wasn't ready for that.

As I was walking to the armory, I saw Alia, Travis and Connor walking out of the woods. Travis said something to Alia and she turned to Connor and started yelling at her, but her face couldn't hold back the excitement that she was feeling. Connor started yelling at the both of them and they both ran. I didn't know those three were friends, but I knew that the camp had a lot of trouble coming their way.

In the Armory, I gave up on the thing I was working on and went to go find Alia. I was too distracted to work on anything and I needed to talk to someone. I asked around and finally someone told me that she had Archery right now. So I went and was a little distracted and didn't see her until I bumped into her. She turned around and looked like she wanted to kill me and I just smiled. She was so cute when she was mad. Her brows furrowed and her lip jutted out. She asked me why I was smiling and I had to hide what I was feeling so I just told her that 'I was glad to have her back'. I still can't believe myself. The part where I said I wanted to check up on her was true and I couldn't believe her when she said something was wrong with me. Was I that noticeable? I told myself it was fine, but when she saw the crystal and knew what it was I knew I was done for. Stupid Poseidon kids and being smarter than they look.

So I had no choice but to tell her my story. My voice caught every time I heard myself say Cal's name. It hurt so much to remember everything. Alia's face kept getting more and more angry and hurt, until I said my last sentence "Because I knew what if felt like to be left over and over again." It looked like she broke. She must've because her next words broke me. "Well then you know how I feel." Then she ran. I remember being stunned then hearing her cry out and me yelling her name. I saw her laying next to the tree and yelled for help. I dropped next to her and started telling her that I was sorry and that it would be okay. She started crying and then looked panicked. She screamed out the word 'no' and then blacked out.

Theia. That girl. She has some sort of superpower. Less than five minutes after Alia blacked out, she appeared at my side. I was a mess, but one look from her and she knew what happened, or at least it looked like it. She whistled in three short bursts and looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

I looked down at Alia. "I will be. Do you know why.." I waved my hand at Alia.

"Oh for the love of Persephone! Well, if you remember correctly, when you failed to ask her what she was screaming about and then proceeded to stalk us, she said that she had seen her family get murdered, hear her father abuse her mother, watch what Hera did to Percy, and something else but she isn't comfortable sharing yet." Theia said defensively. "And now whatever stupid thing you were talking about must've triggered something and caused her to do this. And, oh, lets not forget she is a minor freaking goddess and was shocked alive. And that she is still probably getting over the whole of that bombshell! Oh, also, have you told her about your part in that situation yet?"

"Sorry that I asked, and no. How do you bring that up in a conversation? 'Oh, hey Alia! Your best friend told me to give you mouth-to-mouth because "I dig you" have a great rest of you day!' That just doesn't exactly work Theia."

"Well, then find a smart way to make it work Valdez. She's not a baby, she needs to know what happened" She sneered, turned around angrily and was about to whistle, but then Will came out of the trees. "There you are! She fainted again she was reacting to Leo and I's voices. You should try talking to see if she reacts to yours. Otherwise, I've got nothing else. And our lover-boy doesn't have anything important to say either."

"Hey!"

"Oh hush. We all know. The whole camp knows. You two are just so oblivious." Will said rolling his eyes at me then looking at Alia. She didn't react to his voice, but her hand moved towards him, so that could've been something. "Lets get her to the infirmary."

 **Alia**

I was aware, but I wasn't. I heard Theia and Leo talking about me, but I couldn't wake up. Something was holding me back. When Will came by I reached my hand out, because I could sense him and I trusted him. I knew he was the only one who could get me out of this. I was scared. No, I was terrified. I was trapped in a room with a Voice keeping me there, reminding me of my worst memories. The Voice was also bringing me my favorite memories. But it was turning them into bad memories. When Summer tok her first steps, she walked towards me and not mom and Ben, but the Voice made it so she walked directly towards Ben. All the times that I walked home from school to mom and Summer and I ran into their arms, the Voice made it so Ben was dragging me back even though he didn't live with us. Everytime mom's boyfriend, Nick, danced with me to the weirdest songs the Voice made me dancing with myself to the song 'Back, Baby' by Jessica Pratt. When I was building the Argo ll with Leo and the Hephaestus cabin, bonding with everyone, I was suddenly an outsider. Everyone kept saying 'Water and fire don't go together Alia. leave us to work by ourselves.' In real life, I reached out to Leo. I had to make sure it was all fake, he grasped me back I could continue my journey. The Voice pulled me to Percy and I sitting at the bottom of the ocean, then Amphitrite showing up and telling me I'm her daughter and Percy, instead of being shocked he is angry. He swims away after telling that he is ashamed to be related to me. The Voice takes me to Theia and I in the tree. Instead of being sympathetic, she laughs. I tell her I'm sorry and try to reach out to her in real life. I feel a hand, but it's the wrong one. It belongs to Will. I must be in the infirmary. I reach again and all I get is air. "I'm sorry Thee." and it all goes black.

 **Leo**

We carried her to the infirmary and waited. Once we put her down, she started sobbing. After an hour, Theia left. I'm just guessing she couldn't stand the crying. Thirty minutes later, she reached out and grabbed my hand. She stopped crying for a bit until what I'm guessing was a dream changed. I kept telling Alia that it would be okay, even though it looked like she wasn't going to be. Another hour after that, she reached out again found Wills hand, but dropped it and then proceeded to tell Theia that she was sorry. Annabeth and Percy came in and started talking to her. Her face knotted up when she heard their voices She smiled when she heard their voices and mumbled something that none of us could hear. Will then brought in the Stolls her face knotted up like she wanted to cry, but couldn't. She then reached out for me again and I didn't let go of her hand. I started telling her the rest of my journey with Calypso going into every detail. I then told her about the time on the Argo ll. I told her about the time dwarves stole my tool belt and I made a bomb out of toothpaste to get rid of them. I told her about the time Piper and Jason went to go see Hercules and Piper defeated him with food. I told her about the time Frank defeated a bunch of gas monsters and turned from a teddy bear, to a teddy bear that fit it's frame. I told her about the time Frank, Hazel, and I got attacked by a pack of metal humans, led by one with a lion's head. I told her about the time that Piper and Jason distracted Hygeia with insurance questions while I turned her and her snake to idiot mode. She liked that one. I got a mini giggle. I kept telling her stories until I was kicked out of the infirmary. Theia then took my place. After that, I spent most of my time with Festus.

Theia would come and talk to me when she wasn't with Alia. We really bonded that way. She asked me questions about the quest and I told her almost everything I told Alia. In return, she told me stories of her. She told me about her aunt, Willow, and their adventures together. She told me about the time she shot her first gun. She told me how Alia came to the camp. She told me how she ran into the camp and just stopped. Theia was about to go up to her but Alia had made up her mind.

"She sprinted up to the big house and hammered on the door until Chiron came out. They talked for less than thirty seconds until Chiron called out to Will, who was walking down to see what was going on, and he raced off. Chiron then pulled Alia onto his back, at this point, everyone who saw raced off to their cabins to get weapons and armour, but I stayed to see what was going to happen. Will raced past me with Annabeth on his heels. Now I had only been at the camp for a couple of weeks, but I knew if Annabeth looked that distraught it was about Percy. They came back ten minutes later and we had a head counselor meeting and Alia told us her story. I was the girl in the back of the room, wondering what had happened to this little girl and how she was already broken. I mean, we are all broken at some point, but Alia was broken so young."

So she went on telling me all of their adventures. With everyone, I understood her more and more. We aren't that different. She lost her mother to someone, just like I lost mine to Gaea. Stupid Hera has affected our lives, horribly.

I think I'm in trouble with Will. Every time I went to the infirmary, Will pushed me back out.

"Leo. Stop worrying about her. She is with us. I promise I will tell you if anything happens to her. Now go back to your activities." He said, very annoyed.

"Okay, okay. I guess you're right. Thanks."

He smiled and then gave me a hug. I wasn't really prepared for it, but I melted into it. We pulled apart and Will said to me.

"If there is anything you wanna talk about, I'm here for you Leo."

"Thank you Will, it means a lot." And I left, I had a dragon to talk to.

 **Alia**

I felt bad for Will, and I hope you do too. The Voice was still talking to me, but now it was persuading me to join it. I kept yelling at it to stop, and what I got from last time I was in a coma, I screamed a lot. And now I knew I was yelling, so, just pity Will.

The Voice, on the other hand, you can kill all you want. I wouldn't care. I'd be laughing at it for all it's put me through. (I'm sorry that sounded really selfish. You'll understand in a sec.) The entire time I was out, It didn't leave me. It was talking to me the entire time, filling me with dark energy and hate.

" _ **Alia, Alia, Alia, so small! Yet so powerful. Come join me, my dear. Why do you even need the gods? What have they done for you. Given you sharp toys? Given you a hug? That means nothing. What they have given you, is nothing. They have shown you who you truly are. A monster. Who could be friends with a Minor Goddess like you? You lived on the street for 3 years! Athena, Artemis, and Apollo were all watching you! Amphitrite and Poseidon probably were too! And what did they do for you? Nothing. Their excuse will probably be**_ " **Oh sorry dear, we were waiting to see how strong you would be!"** _ **And then they'll run off and leave you alone some more."**_

" _ **That won't happen with me! I'm already talking to you more than the gods have been. With me, you can have anything that you want. I can show you your true powers and help you use them to the fullest."**_

I'll admit that The Voice had some right points. The gods hadn't shown up until one of them had sent a monster after me. I was tempted to answer that it was right. But I suddenly remembered Theia. I remembered all the times I had with her. She was always there for me. I remembered how she had helped me adjust to everything mythological. She stayed by my side the entire time.

But what had I done for her? Nothing.

I suddenly couldn't breathe. All the sudden I was standing next to Theia. I must've been seeing what she was. I saw Apollo and a Woman, she had Theia's eyes, body, she had Theia's everything. The Woman and Apollo were talking but I couldn't hear it. I turned to Theia.

Suddenly I felt her pain. It was like I was Atlas trying to hold the world up. It seemed impossible to do it, yet there he was kneeling for an eternity. But she was holding up this world of pain. There was so much hate and self-loathing. I only got one thing from it.

I had caused it all.

Then, the dream changed. She was in a room with the Woman and her aunt Willow. The Woman was holding a baby. This time, I could hear what they were saying.

"My lady," Willow says, "What is her name?"

"Theia Meghan Joirosa," The woman answers.

Then the world goes black. The Voice has returned. This time, it is in me. Showing me what I have done. I am standing in the infirmary, looking over two bodies. The first one, on the bed, is my body. The second, sitting in the chair next to me, is Theia's. She looks exhausted. I caused this. She suddenly starts telling me a story.

"Leo told me to tell you something so this is my story."

She then goes on telling about Willow taking her to a training camp. She mastered every difficulty. Then came the Zombies. She struggled a bunch with them, never being able to shoot them down. Willow tries to tell her everything that she can to help, but nothing works. Until Willow tells her that she is going to set up their camp, Theia says 'Wait, one more time. I wanna try something else.' So Willow goes and sets it up again and Theia runs. This time, when the zombies have caught up with her, she slows. She stops. Then shoots every single one of them down, effortlessly. Then she starts crying. I giggle from her story. I remember when I did that. I was trying to make her feel better. It didn't work though. She keeps crying.

In real life, or whatever you call this, I started sobbing. I caused everything wrong with Theia. Now she has to deal with me, for a second time, being the center of attention. How could she keep this from me? I caused her pain, and she feels like it's her fault. I keep sobbing and somehow, I find a way to hurt more. It feels like it won't stop. Then, when she leaves, I am empty,

"I'm sorry Alia. I just-" She gets up and runs out of the room. Then the Voice takes me.

Now, it is searching me, looking everywhere to find the thing it needs. It looks through my mind searching every neuron for whatever it needed. It finally found what it needed and moved onto my soul. This took longer. There was the barrier that it had to break down. No one else knew about it. It had been hidden so long, I forgot it was there. I mean, what else would happen to a 10 year old after she saw her family murdered. I knew no one but Magnus who showed up a year later. And of course Amphitrite. But she was shoved under the barrier. I wanted to forget her forever.

But that is what the Voice grabbed.

" _ **So, this is your deepest hate. Your mother. Guess who she is."**_

I could finally speak. There was so much for me to say. But I could only say one thing.

"Leave Theia alone."

" _ **Ahhhh, did you enjoy the little vison I showed the both of you? I understand. Now answer my question. What is your mother."**_

"No! I see what you are doing. Trying to turn me to a monster. I will not be like Luke. Annabeth told me his story. Kronos turned him against the gods. I'm not letting you do the same to me. My mother is a goddess. She has her reasons, even if I hate them." I said quietly.

" _ **And that is all? What about Theia? What about Poseidon? What about**_ **Ben.** " _**He growled.**_

"BEN LEFT US!" I broke down crying, again. "He didn't give a crap about my family. He didn't even _cry_ when my mother left. He called Summer his but he hurt her just as much as he hurt me." I yelled at the Voice. I let all my hatred out of my body onto the Voice. It just made him stronger.

Suddenly there was a light. A light so blue and vibrant that I had to shield my eyes.I heard voices.

"Leia! Leia! Come look. I made it for you. Happy birthday sissy!" Summer. Her face was so full of the joy she couldn't hold back after showing me my birthday present. It was pictures of me, my mother, and Summer all glued onto a piece of cardstock. There was no trace of Ben anywhere. This was all Summer. The happiest 3 year old there ever was.

"What kind do you want Alia? You can have whatever you want." It was the night after Ben left and my mom was the happiest I had ever seen her. We were all out getting Ice cream for dinner. We had just walked into the store and Summer and I ran over to see all the flavours and she turned to me and said those words with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"You will understand it all soon. I promise. If you need anything I am here to talk." The first words I had heard Theia say. I was so surprised at how gentle and beautiful her voice was. She was so scary and intimidating to me at first, but I realized she had her own sort of barrier. I would do whatever I could for her.

"eres hermosa chica del océano." Leo. We were the last ones in bunker nine and we were both sleep deprived. He looked like he wanted to say something to me so I asked him if he did. That was his reply. Nothing else. Just that line in spanish.

I turned around basked in my ocean light. I saw the speaker. There is no way to describe what I saw. There was a body, but there wasn't. There was no face. Just all the faces in the world. There was no light, just all the light and dark there ever was. There was a person, but there was also the universe. There was a point in time, but there was infinity. My mind couldn't cooperate with what I was seeing. It was chaos. I had to turn away. I had to get out of this prison that I was in.

Then, I saw her. He was here too.

"Alia! I'm so sorry my dear. This is just what we had to do. I promise you, your father and I didn't want this. But Apollo told us this was the only way."

"Alia, listen to your mother. Please, wake up." Every word Poseidon and Amphitrite said, they got further away, Until, a voice repeated what Poseidon said. It was Theia.

I was fully aware.

I sat up.

I was awake.


	10. Chapter 10

(This is going to be in Leo's Perspective only so it might be short)

 **(Also all characters except Alia and Theia are Rick Riordans)**

She was awake. It was after the capture the flag game and we were in the infirmary. While at capture the flag against the Hunters, I got this memory that I get everyday. Except this day was different.

In this memory, it's Alia and I. It's really late at night and we are both sleep deprived. She looked so cute, with her bun coming undone, her eyes puffy, and her lips swollen as they always got when she was tired. A piece of hair was dangling in front of her left eye and she kept trying to tuck it behind her ear. It never stayed. I so badly wanted to reach over and make it stay for her. She started studying my face the same way Percy did when he knew I was hiding something. It's scary how much the two have in common. They don't even know it, but if they swapped bodies, it would be the exact same. Anyways, she asks me if I want to tell her something. I am about to answer, but something goes wrong.

I am standing in Alia's place. I hear myself say what I always say. "eres hermosa chica del océano." _You are beautiful Ocean Girl._ Then, I know something is wrong.

I turn to Theia, who has just done her light show. She looks like something happened to her too. We both start, "Did you feel-" And we are off.

I was running as fast as I could. Alia was in trouble. Something had happened. My ocean girl was in trouble, maybe even waking up, and I needed to be there for her. I could tell how hard this was for Theia. She so badly wanted to be noticed by her best friend, to be acknowledged by her, and now she was in trouble. I couldn't imagine it. Well I might be able to.

Will must've seen us run off, 'cause a minute after we got to the infirmary, he came in. She was thrashing and crying. Theia walked over to her, placed her hands on her shoulders and said her name. " _Alia."_

Suddenly she gasped. She sat up. I was unaware of what I was doing until I did it. I got up walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't you ever to that to me again. Okay? It's been three weeks since I've seen your eyes! Your eyes.." I faltered. Her eyes were different. They were still beautiful, but they were darker. They were supposed to be the beautiful colour of waves breaking. Now, they were a darker blue/green, but her gray specks were now hogging most of her eyes. I could see a fight going on in her eyes. Someone was trying to make them all gray.

This reminded me of what Annabeth had told me about a guy named Luke. He was supposedly the coolest, nicest guy at camp. But really he was working for Kronos. When Kronos had full control of his body, Everything was the same. Except his eyes. They were golden, not blue.

Someone had done this. I let go of her and turned to Theia, full fear shown on my face. She got it and took over. Alia was still smiling, but she was worried about me. I turned around and sank into a chair. I was vaguely aware of Theia and Alia's conversation.

"My eyes? What's wrong with them."

"Nothing, nothing. He is… not the best right now. Come on let's get you into some good clothes. You stink." She poked her and Alia poked her back.

"Smell!" I smelled myself, made a face, then hugged Theia. "I smell great. You should find a way to make a perfume out of me."

"Okay, okay seriously though. Let's go." She looked over at will and mouthed 'Help me, also, I'm sorry.' And lead/carried Alia out.

Will walked over to me.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. Her eyes were darker and scarier though right? I'm not going crazy?" I gripped his wrists. "Will, you gotta tell me I'm right."

"Hey, hey, you are right. Something happened to her, but I'll keep a watch over her."

"Okay, okay. Thank you. I'm gonna go now."

And I ran off. I had to get to Festus. As I got to bunker nine, I saw someone. Someone I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hephaestus."

"My boy."

"What do you want, dad." I was suddenly angry. I cried out to him to help Calypso, but nothing happened. I felt it was his fault she died, but deep down I knew it was mine. That's when I broke. I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"I came to comfort you, my son."

"No. No you didn't. Where were you! I kept calling for you, but where were you? Probably working on some new acid spitting Llama or something. Get away from me."

"But, Leo-"

"No! I said go away!" Suddenly, I was all warm. I looked down at my hands. They were white hot.

No. I couldn't.

I had to get somewhere else. The lake. Yes I would go there. And so I went. Ignoring all the stares from the Nymphs. My head was probably on fire. I didn't care. No one did.

I got down to the lake and sat. And cried. I must've eventually fallen asleep, because when I woke up it was dark and Alia was sitting next to me.

"Hi."

"Hey, uh, what time is it?"

"Um, twelve?"

"How are we alive?"

"We are at the bottom of the ocean."

"Oh. Well, that's freaky."

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you when you got up."

"It's okay. How am I breathing and dry?"

"Umm, I created a giant bubble and we are dry and breathing."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

We fall into silence and stare out at the ocean surrounding us. We aren't that deep, maybe ten feet, but this isn't my first time waking up underwater. I glance at Alia to see how she is. Her eyes are puffy, saying that she was crying, and her eyes are still grey, but the outer parts are returning to their normal ocean blue. Our silence is broken when Alia tells me.

"I heard everything you said. That helped...I think. It's kinda fuzzy, but thank you."

"Oh, um yeah. No problem." She takes a sharp breath.

"Leo?"

"Yes?"

"Did you love her?"

It takes me a moment to answer.

"I-I think. I think I did." I regret telling her this immediately. I see the way her face falls. I almost laugh. She doesn't know who I've loved all along. She sees me smiling.

"Did I do something?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

"What?"

"You were you! Alia, I may have loved Calypso, but I loved someone more."

"Really?" She said shocked. "Who?"

"Oh Alia," I got up and pulled her up to. "You." And I did something even more stupid than kissing Calypso. I kissed Alia.

The moment our lips touched, there was a spark in the air. I could feel a weight lift from my chest, hoping it never returned. We broke apart and smiled.

"I loved someone two." She said smiling.

I smirked. "Who?"

She grabbed my face in both hands and this time she kissed me. As she pulled away, her eyes were dancing. "Yeah, I think my decision is final."

"You gonna tell me chica del océano?"

"You." And kissed me again.


	11. Chapter 11

Leo really scared me. I couldn't see anything wrong with my eyes, but he obviously did. Theia ushered me out of the infirmary, I really did stink, and to the showers. Again, the stolls came to my side, mostly Travis though, Connor was being a protective boyfriend and was fussing about Theia. They are so cute. I can tell that I missed a lot of stuff between them. Theia will have to tell me everything later. At least, I hope she will. I can tell by the way she holds me, that she doesn't want to be around me. She wants to be with Connor. She needs to tell him something. I finally tell the boys to go, so that I can shower. Then Annabeth and Percy come up, but Annabeth is focused on Theia. Again, I don't mind, I just wish I hadn't caused this pain at camp.

When I finally get to the showers, Sera is there. She gives me a hug and tells me she is glad to see me. She tells me that I have missed a lot of stuff at camp and that I had a lot to catch up on. I ask her about Theia and she smiles and leaves. I brush it off and focus on the task at hand.

After I shower, I realize how late it is. I needed to get my head clear and talk to someone that I could trust. So I went to Bunker Nine. I didn't find Leo, but I did see someone else. It looked like Hephaestus. Turns out I was right. Before I could even ask, he just pointed to the lake and said "He's over there."

"... Okay. Um, thanks, I guess."

I walked back over to the lake and saw Leo. He was sleeping and I didn't know what to do. So I just summoned a wave picked him up, Moana style, and put him down at the bottom of the ocean. I created and air bubble and I just sat there for hours. I made friends with a turtle and named her _αγάπη_.

Then, when I knew I was alone, I started crying. To much had happened to me. I know knew who my Voice was and I was terrified. If he was the one who was doing this, the world would probably end. Just like it was created.

…

By the time Leo had woken up, I was done crying. We had our small conversation and kissed. It was if the fog was lifted and the sun was shining again. Leo's eyes were alive, with his fire which was distractingly adorable, and his smile shined brighter than the whole world. I told him I loved him, in my own little way, and we sat back down on the soft ocean sand, being hugged by the world around us, shoulder to shoulder, head on head and drifted off to sleep.

…

I woke to a soft singing. I looked up to a family sitting on their front porch, the two little kids wrapped in a blanket on their fathers lap, listening to his song. The mother came out and I gasped.

She was an exact replica of me. I looked closer at the father and realized that it was Leo. The same thick, curly, black hair. The same golden brown eyes. The same smile. The girl looked exactly like Summer, and the boy looked like the both of us.

Future me turned around and looked directly at me, and suddenly I wasn't there anymore. I was at a place where everything was in order. Down in the valley you could see homes and a little town and off to the west the Pacific Ocean. Right in front of us was a garden with some god spitting out water in the middle of some flowers. I put my hands on the rail in front of me and sucked in my breath.

"This is…" I looked around again. "It's beautiful."

"Yes," She said and turned to me. Her eyes were very distracting, and I could now see what Leo meant. They were different, they weren't _now_ different, but they had a message and they said 'I was broken, but my pieces were put back together, one by one, but haven't been fully bonded. "It is called the Garden of Bacchus."

"Camp Jupiter! Annabeth told me all about this place!"

"Yes, she is now very fond of it." She sighed, like remembering good days, "That will- ah no, I can't say that. Listen to me Alia, enjoy what you have now. If you can't succeed, this won't be here."

She waved her hand and suddenly it all changed. We were still in the same place, but it was completely different. It was the same colour of my coma. There was a woman standing where Bacchus should've been. It was Reyna. She had finally broken all the way. She looked directly at me.

"You could've fixed all of this. You could've stopped it. But you just stood and watched."

I was now in Central Park. I was sitting in a tree, watching what was going on. I was waiting for something, but I didn't know what. All of the sudden, a boy of about one appeared next to me, I looked at his face and tried to reach out to grab him, but I was whisked away and ended up grabbing a flower.

I looked up at the woman in front of me. She had long wavy blonde hair, ruby lips, and startling blue eyes. Her eyes were warm with a dark meaning. She spoke of your happiest memories, but intertwined with your worst nightmare. She was wearing a off white gown, with red roses growing out of it. I had grabbed one of the roses and she looked startled.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I don't know where I am…" I looked around. There was a mountain towering over us and going into the clouds. "Where are we?"

"This is Ancient Greece. You are in my field of flowers, you may know it as where I got abducted by my husband. You were to take a flower, and this one chose you."

"Why do you seem so surprised by this?" I asked.

"Only one other person has chosen that one."

"Who was i-" I was cut off by my dream changing again.

I was now standing in front of a very bright place in what has to be Las Vegas. It was a casino named "Lotus Hotel and Casino". There was a girl, about 6, and Theia kneeling down in front of her. Theia looked very dirty and worn out, but she still had a big smile on her face talking to the young girl. She and the girl came over to me and I looked down at the girl and was about to say something to her, but she started talking first.

"Alia. _Alia._ Wake up!"

I sat up and looked around. I was no longer in Las Vegas, but back in the Ocean, with a concerned Leo in my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused, partly because Leo looked really frazzled, but mostly about my dream.

"Oh my gods. I thought you went back into a coma!" He jokingly slapped me, shining his brilliant smile.

I slapped him back,"I'm not gonna leave you that quickly fire boy!"

He started laughing along with me, and we both fell back into the soft ocean sand. "How long have we been down here?" I asked thinking about what Theia would do if I was gone much longer.

"I think the sun is just now rising." Leo replied, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

He scooted closer to me and pulled me into his arms. "I don't know. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Aww, Leo." I kissed him on his cheek, "I can take care of myself."

"I know." He laughed, "I've seen you with your sword."

I pull my sword out and study it. The celestial bronze emmets a little glow in the dark ocean. If you look close enough, you can see the little bits of blue colour from all the different gems. And if you look even closer, you can see a bit of lighter colour from the imperial gold around the edges, making it fatal to demigods too. The hilt is normal leather, but with little sapphire waves on the cross-guard. All of the sudden, Leo snached it from my hand.

"Woah! I've never seen it this close! This craftsmanship is amazing!" He exclaimed, obviously excited.

I suddenly get embarrassed "I mean, I guess so. It's just a sword though there isn't anything really special about it."

"Are you kidding me? Look at all the gems in here! And is that imperial gold? Who made this!?" He was standing now, trying to get a better look at it.

"Um, I don't actually know. My dad gave it to me," My voice kept getting quieter as I went on, "Well, Athena gave it to me, but she said it was from my fath," I stopped myself, I refused to say that word, "My, um, dad. So, uh, I don't know." I don't think Leo was actually listening to me, which is fine, 'cause that was a train wreck.

"It's amazing." He turned to me, "I wanna see your bow! I mean," He scratched the back of his neck, "Can I see your bow."

I smiled, "Of course you can, Leo."

…

We had to swim over to the woods, so no early risers would see us walk out of the lake. I told Leo where my bow was in my cabin and then went to go find someone.

I had a feeling she would be where Travis and I pranked to two lovebirds, and I was right. There had been a major (to me) change.

"I like the bracelet.." I said, carefully, trying to find a conversation starter.

"Huh?" Theia looked up and saw me, "Oh, uh, yeah, the nymphs wouldn't let us carve into the trees, which is guess is good, so we did this instead. Um, so, how are you?"

I felt bad for her, she was trying so hard to talk to me, but I had caused her so much pain. I decided I would just get to the point. "Listen," I said plopping down next to her, " While I was in my coma...s, I, uh, saw a lot of you. And I kinda know stuff about you that I know you don't want to tell me yet, so I won't bring it up, but when you want to tell me, you tell me. Um, I liked all the stories you told me. Your, uh, aunt sounds like such an amazing person." I was on a roll now, the words were pouring out of me and I could feel the tears trying to force their way up too.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry." She looked shocked when I said that, like she realized how much I learned. "I'm sorry for not coming to you to talk about my problems and being all boy obsessed. I'm sorry for leaving you for almost a month. I'm sorry for not being able to talk with anybody about anything in my life. I'm sorry for you not being the first person I told I was a minor goddess. I'm sorry I got so emotional I died. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you in the past two months and for however long before that. I'm sorry and I hope that you can grow to love me again." On the last word, my barrier broke. I wanted to run, because this barrier was the barrier that had been up since I understood what abuse was. And I was terrified of that barrier, because that held back my deepest secrets. But after all I just said, I held myself there in that spot, willing myself not to move a muscle. When I had finally calmed down, I realized that Theia had gotten up and sat next to me and was holding me, and crying with me.

So we just sat there, holding each other, calming each other down in ways that we knew would help, and knew the other person needed. We just sat, missed breakfast, and sat. Hardly any words were spoken until two girls came up to us. One was a naiad and one was a nymph. Theia perked up when she saw them.

"Lillieona? Steliople? What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"I believe I told you something the first time we met: "My advice, is to be there for her, do your best. And talk to her, about this, tell her how you feel. She will understand." Theia you have done the first part of this advice, and I think your friend here will understand the rest," The Nymph turned to me "You have seen many things Alia, and you have been a bit hard on yourself, but not that much. So, you are ready."

The Naiad started speaking, "Miss Alia, I am Lillieona, and this is my friend Steliople."

"I'm very pleased to meet you Lillieona" I turned to Steliople "And you as well." I turned back to Lillieona, "You really do not need to call me 'miss' I haven't done anything to earn that title, from the advice you two have just given, I would think that the both of you have earned the title."

They both inclined their heads slightly. "Thank you, very much." They both said, with smiles on their faces. "Now, you two have some talking to do." Lillieona said, and they both disappeared into mist.

I turned to Theia, "Listen, you do not have to tell me _anything_ right now. I'm gonna be fine with whatever you want to do." I said, and really meaning it.

"I… I have to tell you Alia." She looked like she was mentally preparing herself. "I've had a lot of emotions in the past month, some of them not so good." I nodded my head, hopefully showing that I accepted and knew.

"Ugh, I don't know where to start. Well I guess the beginning. The first time you passed out, I guess I understood, somehow. You had just figured out your life was a lie, so there isn't much you could've done. When you died I was just so overwhelmed, I didn't know what to do, but luckily Jason and Piper got back in time. And then you went off to talk to Leo or something, and I got this crushing weight in my chest, so I went out to where my heart told me to go and, boom, there you are knocked out, with Leo sitting over you. By then, I didn't know how to feel! I was so angry at the two of you, doing everything together. And at our tree! The only time you talked to me was when I forced you too. You didn't even pay me any attention on the ground! You just went off to talk to Jason and then when I tried to come up to you, Travis and Connor took you away from me."

"And so for weeks, _weeks Alia_ , everyone told me to go be in the infirmary with you, talking to you, holding you, but always holding back my anger and hurt. And then Nico and the dogs happened and I didn't have a best friend to go to, because she had already left me. And you wanna know what happened to me Alia?" She paused to get a breath and she didn't stop for me to answer, "I pulled a you. I _died too_. I'm a minor goddess _too_. Guess who I wanted to run to, screaming that we were both crazy. _You_. But you were _gone_ lost in your own hell. And then my light. Oh, the light. It's such a gift and a curse, it makes me feel as if I'm on top of the world and at the bottom of the deepest pits of tartarus. And I couldn't _tell_ you Alia! I know it's not your fault, and this is really selfish, but it's true. When you were in pain after the war, I was there for you. And when you were in your first coma, I was there for you. But when I needed you, you weren't _there_. I was missing my other _half_." We had both let a few tears go, but we weren't sobbing this time. All of this was true and you cannot cry over the truth, no matter how much it hurts, cause that will only hurt _you_ more.


	12. Chapter 12

Next month (August)

It was a normal day so far, Theia, Connor, Leo, and I had gone on a double-date for brunch down on the beach. Connor and I were still good friends, and kept trying to prank the other two, which just turned out to be a full on sand fight. When things died down, I still had one more trick up my sleeve to get the sand off everyone; of course dousing everyone with a wave, what other option is there? I allowed myself to get wet too, cause the sand was annoying.

My hair does this little thing where it likes to curl up when it gets wet (all my other ladies understand I'm sure). So I started putting it up in braids, until Leo noticed, and said my hair looked cute. I hadn't really ever had my curls down and showing (unless I was 5 or under a bridge), and when I got to Camp, I stole a straightener from the Aphrodite cabin (it may or may not have been Drew's). You should see the stash they have! I swear they can make beauty products appear out of thin air.

Getting back on track… we packed up our things and went to go shower because _most_ of us (I'm looking at you Theia) had fun in the ocean. After, I went to the arena to practice with my sword. Ever since I woke up, Chiron insisted that I didn't have a schedule, so it A; took stress off me and B; Theia and I got to practice our powers in private with Chiron. So I was free to do whatever. Another thing that has happened since I woke up is Will deciding that he needs to check on me on the weekly, at completely random times. So just as I was deciding to make up my own move, out of nowhere, I almost sliced Will Solace in half.

"Will, I swear to the gods, one day I am _going_ to chop you in half!" I said plopping on the ground knowing what he was going to tell me to do.

"Every time I tell you, if you go back into a coma, I don't know if I'm going to bring you back!" He said ignoring my sarcastic comments. Deep down, we both know that we love these weekly checkups, because we are like siblings now. I just really enjoy when Will is around.

"So, hows Nico?" I sing song to him. I always bring Nico up in these conversations, mostly because I love seeing Will go red whenever I say his name.

"He's fine. We're going on a picnic later tonight, thank you for asking." I also always ask when their next date is.

"You know me so well! So, what can I do to crash it?" I ask smirking. He meets my eyes and rolls his.

"You can not come anywhere near us." He says mocking my smirk. "Okay, you're good for this week. If you get emotional, this week, don't pass out." He says and walks away. Just then, I get cramps and curse at Will.

"Where is-" I start.

"Next to your knee dummy!" He calls back. It's my best friend, a heating pack.

After my nap, I knotted my hair into braids, and went to find Theia. We were on our way to training with Chiron, chatting about the Athena cabin idea to have a book shift where the demigods read more greek stuff.

"I mean it's cool," She was saying, "But, like, when are we ever going to use it?"

"Maybe in quests where you have to decipher it." I said, thinking of ideas on the spot.

"Yeah, but we have that in our dna."

"True."

We walked up to the big house and saw Chiron waiting on the porch. "Ah, ready for your training?"

"Yeah!" We yelled in sync. The training really helped led us to the new training area next to the water, specifically made for me. He sat at one side, and we sat at the other.

"Today we are practicing patience." He told us, "Many fighters have yet to master this, and rush things, which is significantly more dangerous. So we will sit and meditate first."

"Meditation?" Theia asked in disbelief. Theia's body needed her to be constantly on the move, mine did too, but the water calmed me down. I was already sitting down and focusing on the ocean, while Chiron and Theia were still talking. Just as I got into my zone, Austin burst into the training area.

"Chiron! Somethings wrong with Rachel!" Chiron stood up quickly.

"Take me to her." Austin ran out, Chiron, Theia and I followed quickly. As we ran I split off. I had PTSD from my coma's and didn't want it happening to anyone else. So I ran to go find Jason.

I knew he would be somewhere up high with Piper, and my first thought was the Zeus cabin. As I got there I yelled up to them.

"I hope you aren't having a makeout session! I'm coming up!" I really hoped they were up there, otherwise, I sounded like a crazy person.

I've only been in the Zeus cabin once, but it still creeped me out. I knew about the ladder on the back of the statue though, so I climbed up and there they were.

"Makeout session, really Alia?" Jason said when I got up.

"A girls gotta yell what she's gotta yell." I said shrugging. I turned serious, remembering what I was here for. "But it's urgent. Rachel is in trouble and I want you there, just to make sure."

He turned serious too. "Okay. I'm coming." He turned to give Piper a quick kiss, grabbed me, and floated to the ground.

As we got to the beach, there was a crowd, but I shoved my way through. I had to get to Theia. I saw her and ran up to her. She grabbed my hand, and I squeezed it, trying to calm the both of us down. I saw a wave coming up that would get everyone wet, so I used my powers to keep it at bay. Percy was there too, he and Annabeth were probably with Rachel when she collapsed, and Austin probably saw from afar. But when I put the wave at bay, Rachel immediately sat up and turned to Theia and I. All she saw was us, I could tell. When she spoke, it was the same voice as the Voice in my coma's. But this time it wasn't speaking to me directly. Everyone else heard it. And instead of glowing green, Rachel started spewing the gray mist that I saw everywhere. This time it wasn't normal words the Voice was speaking. This time, it was a prophecy.

 _The sun, moon and sea must venture beyond all reach._

 _To test the skills of each._

 _When the 3 who have reached the end may find the one who made it all.  
Who rose from the ash of the Earth, born to oppose them before the fall.  
Find the one among them to release havoc,  
Said to be one that is bad luck.  
What they can discover,  
Within the last resting place of the gods.  
They can inside uncover,  
The hero's who can tame shall by all odds,  
Be the ones they cannot contain._

And then she passed back out.

 **That is all for Alia's backstory! To finish our girls' adventures, go read the story titled 'Alia and Theia; The Journey of Chaos.' There you will find what the prophecy means. Thank you for everyone who read all the way to the end of this crazy adventure, it means more than you can imagine, have a great rest of your day and we'll see you later! 3**

(go read Theia's Story to get her Backstory, you're gonna want it!)


End file.
